Alpha and Omega Fanfiction Black Hawk Down
by Fightingforthewest
Summary: Humphrey is a soldier fighting for West Jasper. What will happen during his tours of duty and what will he do?
1. The Crash

**Alpha and omega Fanfiction black hawk down story**

"RPG LEFT SIDE LOOK OUT" Hutch yelled as a RPG rocket flew towards them. The pilot tried to dodge it but it was too late. The RPG rocket struck the tail rotor and sent the Black hawk into a spin. "Humphrey what do we do?" Shakey said holding on the Minigun for dear life. Humphrey didn't hear him he was thinking of how he got into this mess, the war of west jasper. It was all so perfect until Humphrey and the rest of the Omegas were drafted by Kate's father Winston because most of the Alphas were already fighting. It was all so perfect. The word Perfect kept coming back to Humphrey as he held on to the Minigun. Perfect.

It all started when Humphrey was 5 years old. Old enough to remember the look on his mother's face when she realized Humphrey's dad wouldn't be coming back. Old enough to remember her saying that daddy wasn't ever going to come back. Old enough to remember saluting the flag covered coffin that his father laid in when he came home for the last time but not to Humphrey as a father. He came back but would never see Humphrey again. Humphrey didn't know what had really happened until later that night when he snuck down stairs and hid behind a wall listening to his mother and some of the closest friends she had saying that he died over fighting for West Jasper. Humphrey thought of how funny it was that 17 years ago the same war was still going on and still worse than ever. "HUMPHREY what are we going to do?" Shakey asked. Humphrey looked over to his friend next to him and said "I- I don't know" Humphrey said. Shakey gulped and pulled out a picture of his girlfriend Janice. To Shakey it wasn't supposed to happen all he had to do was be there when she gave birth to their child but instead this. Shakey kissed the picture and put it back into his pocket. "Shakey" Humphrey said. "Yea" Shakey said. Humphrey held out his hand and with a grim look in his eyes said "it's been an honor" Shakey shared the same expression and smiled and shook his hand and said "The pleasures all mine". Humphrey nodded and yelled out "EVERYONE HOLD ON BRACE FOR IMPACT"! Shakey said to himself "oh god no". Humphrey slowly started counting down the time before the Blackhawk would hit the ground and most of the men that he had come to trust, respect, and love would die, get fatally wounded, or captured and killed. Humphrey's life flashed before his eyes his childhood, adolescence, adult hood, and later years and the person that he kept seeing in all of them was Kate. Humphrey thought to himself I wonder what she's doing now. Humphrey smiled on how she used to sound when he and she talked over the phone when Humphrey was in high school. She sounded like she knew everything and nothing was bad with the world. So innocent. I hope she isn't in the command room with Winston watching she wouldn't be able to handle it. Humphrey radioed to the base and asked Winston if Kate was with him "Sir is you daughter there?" Humphrey asked. Humphrey got an immediate response which made him worry. "Humphrey I'm sorry but she is do you want to talk to her?" Humphrey closed his eyes and said "yes sir". He could here Winston get up and give the microphone to Kate. Humphrey"? Humphrey smiled and said "Hey Kate". "Humphrey what's going on"? Kate said. Humphrey answered "can you see me?" Humphrey took of his camera and pointed it at himself. "Hey Kate" Humphrey said again with tears in his eyes. "Yes we can see you now what's wrong"? Kate asked. Humphrey said "the helicopter rotor is hit were going down, I'm sorry Kate it's my fault". "Kate if I don't make it I just want you to know that I love you and that you're the best friend I could ever have" Humphrey said. "Don't say that Humphrey you're going to make it you always do" Kate said. "Not this time Kate were falling toward east Jasper were not within the boundaries of the West if they find us they'll kill us all I'm sorry if I survive the crash I still won't get to come home Kate I'm probably not coming back". Humphrey said. Kate had tears coming out of her eyes and said "but you have to you promised you would". "I know I did but the odds aren't in our favor anymore and if you get to the crash before the east do I want you to have this I was planning to give it to you when I got back but it's not going too good". Humphrey said pulling out a ring and holding it up to the camera. Kate stood shocked and said "Humphrey you have to come back you have to". "Kate if you can get Winston to Take another helicopter group to get us I'm coming back but if I know Winston right he's not going to send more lives into a war zone to rescue 6 guys on a Recon Mission, its suicide they'll get shot down too". Kate started to say something then she realized that if they could get to the nearest safe zone and hold out until help arrived they could send a Rescue Helicopter to get them. "Humphrey how much of the east did we take before we got pushed back to the normal borders"? Kate asked. Humphrey narrowed his eyes and said "about 23 miles east of the normal border why"? "Because if you can get to an old western Recon base then you could hold out and wait for help"? Kate said. Humphrey looked at the guys and noticed that everyone had a smile on their face. Shakey said "that could work I mean they might have more weapons and ammo if we survive the crash and get that far the ridge of the east river would keep the Helicopter concealed". Humphrey smiled and said "Kate your brilliant". Kate smiled and looked over at her dad who didn't look happy. Winston came over and took the microphone from Kate and said "Humphrey what is your helicopter altitude at?" "1000 feet and dropping fast" Humphrey said. "Humphrey you are not to go to the old base stay at the helicopter and hold out a team will be there in a day or less" Winston said. "With all due respect sir give your daughter the microphone back her plan was more appealing and a little less fucking psychotic" Humphrey said. "Humphrey do you copy" Winston said. Kate smiled as Humphrey said "Si—r y-o—u-r Bre kin g u up" "HUMPHREY DO YOU COPY YOU ARE NOT TO GO TO THE BASE DO YOU COPY" Winston yelled. Kate found a spare headset and put it on and switched to Humphrey frequency and said "He's a little mad". "I bet Kate but now I have to go we're below 300 feet goodbye Kate, I'll keep the camera on so you can see us" Humphrey said. "Humphrey be care full please come back please" Kate said. "No promises but I'm coming back" Humphrey said as the Headset cut out. "Dad" Kate said "pull up his camera feed there getting ready to crash" Winston nodded and went over and pushed a button and Humphrey and the rest of the team came up on the big screen. Kate put the headset on and said "Humphrey can you here us"? Humphrey heard Kate on Saltys radio and Said to Salty "Hey what channel are you on"? "Channel 4 Capt." Salty said. Humphrey nodded and said "everyone switch to channel 4". Humphrey switched and said "hey Kate we here you" Kate sat down in a chair facing the screen. Humphrey came on and said "Hey Kate we're at 100 feet I'll talk later". Kate laughed and thought that's Humphrey even when in trouble he's still being funny. "Ok Humphrey we see you" Kate said. Humphrey smiled and started counting down until the helicopter would hit the ground. Kate heard him counting and prayed that they would be alright "5"

(Flashback)

"Humphrey hurry up you'll be late for school" a voice said from down stairs. "COMING MOM geez" Humphrey said. Humphrey was in 5th grade at the time and it had been almost 6 years since his dad died. Humphrey's mom had found someone else and began dating. Humphrey liked the new person his mom was dating he was nice, funny, liked to play, and always was around. Humphreys dad was the same but sometimes didn't have time to play or wasn't always there. Humphrey never forgot his dad and didn't think the man was replacing his dad he missed him and that would never change. "Humphrey come on it's almost 8:20 lets go, let's go" Humphreys mom said again. "Coming" Humphrey said grabbing his back pack and his lunch money. Humphrey ran down stairs and stopped in the kitchen to see his mom and boyfriend standing in the living room watching the news. Humphrey's mom had a hand over her mouth and Bradly holding her. Humphrey asked what's going on and turns to the TV to see ambulances and police outside of a school a few towns over. Someone had put a bomb in a kindergarten class and killed 45 children. Humphrey asked "what happened"? Humphreys mom said "nothing come on let's get you to school well talk later". Humphrey, Bradly and his mom were sitting in the car on the way to school when Humphrey asked "if Mike and John were still coming over after school". Humphrey's mom smiled and said "yes there coming over but tell them to bring some swim trunks because we might go swimming later after school". "OK" Humphrey said as they pulled into the school parking lot. "Bye Humphrey I love you I'll see you after school if your teacher asks why you were late say that the alarm didn't go off" Humphrey's mom said. "Ok bye love you mom, by brad I'll see you after school don't forget my book". Bradly smiles and says "I won't buddy have a good day see you after school". Humphrey smiled and started to run to the school but turned and waved and took off again. Humphreys mom and Brad smiled and Brad said "come on let's get to work". "Ok" Humphrey's mom said. They turned onto the high way and pulled up to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green. The light changed and Humphrey's mom pulled forward and heard a honk and saw a truck heading straight for them. "BRAD" Humphreys mom screamed as the truck slammed into their car. (Back at school) The teacher in Humphreys class heard the telephone ring and picked it up and answered "Hello this is miss Jennings, WHAT oh my god how"? Miss Jennings looked up at Humphrey who was happily playing with his friends. She turned back and said "yes I'll send him down right now, alright, bye" Miss Jennings said hanging up the phone. She got up and went over to Humphrey and said "the Counselor needs to see you right now". "Why" Humphrey said. "I don't know that's all they told me" Miss Jennings said. "OK bye guys I guess my mom's picking me up early today" Humphrey said. Miss Jennings frowned and thought to herself No Humphrey she's not she won't ever again. Humphrey said "should i take his stuff". Miss Jennings said "yes". "Bye Humphrey" everyone in the class that was paying attention said. "Bye" Humphrey said back. Humphrey started walking down the hall and went into the Counselors office to see the Counselor, Principle, and two Police officers standing at the Desk. Humphrey frowned and said "am I in trouble"? The councilor smiled and said "no you're not but Humphrey we need you to sit down". "OK" Humphrey said sitting down "what do I do with my stuff"? "I'll take it" the 1St police officer said. "Thank you and thank your for protecting our town" Humphrey said. The officer smiled and said "you're welcome" before walking out of the office. Humphrey smiled and said "my mom said if I ever see a soldier or a police officer I should say that". "Your mom sounds like a good person" the 2nd police officer said. "She is" Humphrey said. The Counselor frowned and said "that's what we need to talk to you about Humphrey do you know where your mom works and what car she drives". Humphrey thought and smiled and said "yea she drives a silver car and she works at the hair cut place right next to where brad works at the car shop". The Counselor said Humphrey "there's been an accident your mom and friend brad were killed in a car crash today I'm so sorry but they won't be coming to get you". "What no please no is she alright" Humphrey said starting to cry. The counselor walked over and tried to give Humphrey a hug but he stood up and backed away and said again "Is she alright?" The counselor said "No Humphrey she's gone she was killed in a car crash down the street at the stoplight is there anyone that you want to call to come get you". Humphrey thought and said yes my mom said if anything happened to her she would want me to call my friend Kate's mom to come get me". The counselor nodded and said to the assistant "call Kate down to the counselor's office". The assistant nodded and called Kate down.

(Back to the present)

"4" Humphrey thought of that tragic moment he remembered the look on Eves face when she found out, she remembered crying and getting hugs from her and going home with her that day with Kate who had no idea what happened until after Humphrey was gone "3" Life is so cruel sometimes Humphrey thought. "Why me" Humphrey said to himself. "2" the warning siren came on. Kate held her breath and heard Humphrey shakily whisper out "1" before she heard the Helicopter smash into the ground. BANG.

"Humphrey are you there Humphrey" Kate yelled. (Static) "Humphrey"

(Back at the chopper) "Oh my leg, dude I think my legs broken" Salty said. Humphrey opened his eyes and hear ringing in his ears. Humphrey coughed and said "Sound off" "Here" Mooch said. "Here" Salty said. "Here" Shakey said. Humphrey listened for more and Heard John says very faintly "here" Humphrey rolled over and saw John in a pool of blood as one of the pieces of the helicopter had hit him in the stomach and was sticking out. "John you're going to be alright" Humphrey said. "I don't know sir I'm pretty banged up" John said. "You're going to be fine" Humphrey said. John laughed and said "Sir you're a terrible liar" Humphrey smiled and said "can you stand"? John coughed and said I'll try" John tried to stand but couldn't. "Salty, Shakey get the stretcher were going to carry him to the outpost". Humphrey said. "Sir we can't we'll kill him just getting him up" Shakey said. Humphrey frowned and said "that wasn't the question get the fucking stretcher where not leaving him to die the outpost isn't that far Johns been through worse now come on move" Humphrey said. Shakey sighed and said "yes sir". Salty got the stretcher and laid it out as close as he could and said "alright John this is going to hurt a lot just try to stay with us don't lose Consciousness". John nodded and prepared for the pain that followed. "Alrigh LIFT" Humphrey said as salty, Shakey, Lifted John onto the stretcher and gently put him down. John yelled as he was lifted onto the stretcher. Humphrey exhaled and said "ok now let's move get your gear and as much ammo as you can". Salty and Shakey picked up the stretcher and stood outside as Humphrey went to the pilots and took the dog tags. Humphrey put the dog tags in his pocket and grabbed his rifle. Humphrey stepped out of the helicopter and looked around. What Humphrey saw horrified him. Humphrey saw burnt out buildings, bomb craters, and open graves with bodies of eastern civilians in them. Humphrey found a book in a pile of rubble and read it aloud to the rest of the team. "Hey guys check this out" Humphrey said. Salty and Shakey looked up from tending to johns wounds and Mooch said what is it Humphrey"? Humphrey flipped to the last page and said "it's a set of orders from commander tony himself" Humphrey said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 the****Truth behind the East**

_**Well here's chapter 2. Lots of suspense. Please R and R- Fightingforthewest **_

"What do the orders Say Mooch said. Humphrey frowned and said "I was getting to that, "Anyway it says that as of June 15th all eastern civilians suspected of defecting to the west or caught trying to defect shall be shot and buried". Mooch frowned and said "then why aren't they buried?" "I don't know" Humphrey said "maybe there not done yet maybe there coming back". Shakey said 'then we should stay here and kill them". "No that's a bad idea" Humphrey said "we don't have the ammo or numbers to take a platoon of eastern soldiers". So what we just go to this western strong point then wait for help Mooch says. Humphrey smiles and says "that's the plan and hey maybe the alpha soldiers are there they went down not too far from here could be worth going anyway". Mooch nods and says "Ok then let's go". Humphrey nods and picks up his rifle and says "Get your gear were going to the western strongpoint". Mooch and Shakey say "yes sir" and pick up john who was lying on the stretcher. Humphrey and the rest of the team started walking towards the direction of the Stronghold. "Humphrey how long do you think it's going to be before we get to the stronghold"? Shakey said. "A day or two if we move quickly, why?" Humphrey said. Because we got company Shakey said. Humphrey turned and saw a Eastern Helicopter landing close to the crash site and told everyone "Run for the trees let's see what they do". Humphrey pulled up his rifle and looked at them through the scope. Mooch says "what are they doing?" Humphrey watches as they pull the dead pilots out of the helicopter. "They're taking the pilots" Humphrey said. "HANDS UP" a voice yells from behind. Humphrey spins around to see 5 Eastern soldiers with guns pointing at them. Humphrey puts drops his rifle and puts his hands on his head and says "why are you killing civilians"? The Eastern Squad leader kicks Humphrey in the face and Yells "Shut up you don't ask questions now what are you doing here". Humphrey yells back "well obviously dumbass our bird crashed now if you're going to kill us do it". The leader again kicks Humphrey in the face and says "you will come with us now". They rest of the squad grabs them and starts to carry them to a truck. The squad leader says pointing at John "not this one". John says quietly "what?" The Leader smiles and says "I'm sorry but you won't be coming with us". The leader pulls out a gun and shoots john in the head. Humphrey yells "YOU SON OF A BITCH IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU DO YOU HEAR ME". The leader smiles and says "well you're a handful aren't you". The leader punches Humphrey in the face and waves his hand to signal the rest of the eastern soldiers to put the prisoners in the back of the truck. Humphrey and the guys were thrown in the back of the truck and a guard stood in the back with a gun. Humphrey wiped the blood from his face and said to the guard you think your strong killing a wounded soldier huh I'm going to make sure you all die". The guard smiles and says Shut up Western Soldier you will do nothing we'll torture you like we did the alphas from your Army". Humphrey gasped realizing that the alphas were dead or at the place they were going to now. Humphrey turned and said "were getting out of here and were getting the alphas out too". The guard hits Humphrey with his rifle and yells "No talking or ill kill another of your friends, oh and this is for you". The guard takes a pair of dog tags and throws them at Humphrey who caught them and read the name John Wilson. Humphrey closed his eyes and replayed the moment when the leader killed john.

(Back at the base) The Command room was dead silent. "Dad did that soldier really just kill John right in front of them" Kate said. Winston was filled with anger and went over to the loudspeaker and said. "Alpha 2, and 3 get your gear we need you on recon double time please report to the Command room". Hutch and Claw heard the announcement. Hutch, and Claw got there gear and ran to the Command room where Winston and Kate were sitting watching Humphrey, and the rest of the Guys Camera feed. Hutch and Claw Saluted Winston. Claw said "Commander Winston You called". "Yes I did now Hutch I'm sorry to tell you this but your brother John was killed 10 minutes ago by a eastern squad leader after their helicopter went down, I'm sorry son" Winston said. Hutch frowned and said "no that can't be he was just here like a few hours ago". Winston said "I'm sorry but we need you to recon the area". Hutch says "yes sir" and walks out of the Command room and to the Blackbird on the runway. Hutch and claw get seated in the blackbird and take off heading for the spot where the team was captured.

(Back to the team) "Get up Western Soldiers" the guard said. The guys got up and got off the truck. Humphrey and the guys walked into the stronghold and saw eastern soldiers working on weapons. Humphrey and the guys were taken to a cell and thrown in. Humphrey got up off the ground and looked around until he heard a voice say from a dark corner of the room "Well look who it is, our rescue squad". Humphrey turned around to see a group of Western Alpha soldiers. Humphrey sighed and said "great". Humphrey turned around and said to the guys "take a guess who that is". Shakey said "Alphas"? Humphrey nodded and sat down on a bench. The leader of the Alpha squad come up and said "hey Humphrey how's it going say where's the rescue helicopter". Humphrey stood up and walked up to him to where he was facing him and said "Hey Garth Shut you fucking mouth at least we came for your sorry asses, and we lost a man in the process so if you want to fight go ahead because I would have gladly traded your lives for Johns come on I'm ready throw the first punch I won't stop you". Humphrey turned around and started to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a Garth said "don't you turn your back on me boy". Humphrey grabbed his hand and flipped him over and on his back to the ground. Humphrey punched him in the face and said I'm not in the FUCKING MOOD so again if you want to fight I'm ready". Humphrey got up and walked over to the bench and pulled out John's dog tags and felt tears hit his hand and realized he was crying. Garth got up and was about to say something until he saw the dog tags in Humphreys hand. Garth looked down and turned around and sat down. Humphrey put the dog tags in his pocket and said "Were getting out of here and were killing tony the mother fucker deserves death after what happened to john and all of the soldiers that have lost their lives in this fucking war". Garth gets up and says "How do you plan getting out of here"? Humphrey smiles and walks over to the alphas and says "Alright now listen you've been here for a month or so that's the last time Commander Winston had contact with you, now I'm thinking that we start a fight, like a full on fight Omegas on Alphas, the guards will come in here and release some of us, We jump them and take their weapons and fight our way out, we have the training and the anger now who's with me". Garth smiles and says "Hell yea I'm with ya" The other alphas nod and say "yea were in". The omegas stand up and nod. Garth says "so how are we going to do this, it has to look convincing"? Humphrey smiles and punches garth in the face and tackles him and says 'you son of a bitch you don't say anything bad about John he didn't deserve to die". Garth rolls and punches Humphrey in the stomach and says "He was a fucking pussy of a soldier". Humphrey smiles and says "I'm going to beat the shit out of you". Garth says "you won't do shit Fucking omega bitch". Humphrey yells "come on fucker come at me". Garth lunges at Humphrey and Humphrey lunges at Garth. The other omegas and alphas start fighting and yelling at each other. Not too long afterword 3 guards come into the room and one unlocks the door and starts beating garth with a Bataan, who was punching Humphrey in the chest. Humphrey gets up and yells "NOW" and hits the guard in the face knocking him unconscious and lunging at the other guards. The other alphas and omega go after the rest of the guards in the next room while Humphrey, started beating the other two guards. Humphrey stood up and stuck out his hand to Garth. Garth took his hand and said "thanks". Humphrey nods and says "your welcome but if you ever say anything bad about John I will kill you". Garth smiles and says "roger sir" Humphrey and Garth then run into the next room where the other Omegas and Alphas were finishing off the rest of the guards. Humphrey said "grab the weapons and ammo were leaving" Everyone then grabbed the weapons and ammo and started running toward the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alpha and Omega Black Hawk Down**

"Hold up I got to piss" Mooch said. "Are you fucking serious really come on hold it dumb ass" Garth said. "Mooch buddy you're going to have to hold it wait until were clear then do whatever you want" Humphrey said. "Contact" Humphrey said pointing to a guard sleeping in the chair. Garth nods and aims his gun at him until Humphrey said "no give me your knife" Garth nods and gives him his knife. Humphrey hands Garth his rifle and slowly starts walking up to the guard then suddenly stops. Garth looks at Humphrey confused and mouths "what" Humphrey moves his head left and nods and garth looks over and saw another guard standing and looking out over the balcony. If the guard turned around he would see Humphrey. Humphrey Mouths "take him out with another knife". Garth nods and motions for someone to give him a knife and hands the two rifles to Can do who had nothing in his hands. Garth and Humphrey then move up behind the guards and Humphrey mouths "Now" Humphrey whistles and covers the mouth of the sleeping guard and stabs him in the throat. Garth does the same and they take the bodies and hide them down the hall way towards the cell. Humphrey exhales and says to garth "too fucking close, let's move". Cando hands garth his rifle, then Humphrey, and grabs the rifle off one of the dead guards. The guys progress to the court yard and then stop. Garth says "what's wrong"? Humphrey says "there's too many we won't be able to fight them all but if I can get up there without being seen I could take that silenced sniper rifle of that guard up there and shoot one of the gasoline barrels"? Garth nods and motions for the other men to move back. Humphrey again hands garth his rifle and take out his knife and waits for the guards to switch patrol and climbs up the rock to the balcony. Humphrey whistles and the guard turns around as Humphrey throws his knife into the guard's throat. Humphrey crouches and takes the sniper rifle and goes prone and starts to set up for the shot. Humphrey breaths in and slowly out as he shoots the gasoline barrel. The barrel explodes and makes a loud bang causing the guards in the courtyard to run to the explosion. Humphrey waits a few seconds and nods. The guys run for the trees and take a moment to rest. Humphrey then says sitting down "this may be a bad time to ask but did anyone grab a radio off one of those guards"? Can do nods and tosses the radio to Humphrey. "Shakey you're up patch into the radio and find me channel 3 we need to get out of here". Shakey nods and takes the radio. Humphrey leans back against the tree and says to mooch "Hey do you still need to piss"? Mooch says "not anymore". Humphrey and the rest of the group laugh and lay back and rest.

(Back at the Command HQ)

"Sir we got them there together and out of the outpost" Hutch says Winston says "Good, Kate there going to be fine" Winston says. Kate nods and says "I hope I would lose my mind if I saw Humphrey die". Winston smiles and says "you really like Humphrey don't you". Kate looks down and smiles and says "I really do he's nice, and he puts everyone else in front of himself and he cares about me". Winston smiles and says "well when he gets back I need you to bring him here after he has a shower and stuff". Kate smiles and says "I will Dad" Winston smiles and says "Good girl" Kate laughs and says "I try to be" Winston shakes his head and laughs.

(Back at the group)

Shakey hands Humphrey the radio and says "it's ready". Humphrey turns it on and says Western HQ to you copy"? (Static) Humphrey repeats Western HQ... Do... You … Copy"? (Static then a voice comes on) This is Commander Winston to whom am I talking to". Humphrey smiles and says sir it's so good to hear your voice this is Capt. Humphrey Winters requesting an evac and AC130 strike on eastern Stronghold, all friendly's rescued" Winston smiles and says it's good to hear from you son AC130 is circling your position just waiting on the go ahead. Humphrey smiles and says roger can you patch me to the pilot. Winston says hold on… ok here's the pilot. Humphrey says this is Capt. Humphrey Winters requesting strike on Eastern Stronghold, be ready to fire on my command, coordinates are 135 East, 126 North Fire on command. This is Super 01 strike confirmed firing on your command. Humphrey switches the channel and says into the radio I told you I was going to make sure you all die for killing john. The squad leader says into the radio what you going to break out of the cell and come kill me is that what your going to do"? Humphrey smiled and said im already out and thanks for keeping the alpha team all together it made my job that much easier Super 01 Fire when ready" Humphrey said. This is Super 01 copy your last sit back and enjoy the show". Roger Humphrey says sitting back. The AC130 fixes weapons onto the strongpoint and the ship gunner fires the weapons and sends rounds hurtling towards the stronghold. Humphrey smiles as the shells hit the strongpoint sending the base into a huge fireball of flame and smoke. Humphrey turns to garth and says you know how much trouble you're in when a planes weapons shrieking sound before they hit the ground"? Garth says how much". Humphrey smiles and says you're probably fucked but I wouldn't know I would never want to be in front of that. Humphrey points to the AC130 firing at the base. Garth laughs and says I couldn't agree more".

(1 hour later)

"Humphrey wake up the bird here" Garth yells waking Humphrey up. Humphrey looks over at the base or where the base used. The base was now just a giant crater in the side of the mountain. Humphrey says Holy shit Hutch fucked them up". Garth laughs and says you missed the survivors getting ripped apart by the Minigun". Humphrey smiles and held out his hand which Garth takes and pulls Humphrey up. Humphrey hops on to the chopper and straps in. Mooch says "anybody going to get laid when they get back"? Garth says "Fuck yes I fucking deserve it". Humphrey smiles and says to the pilots hey turn left and go to the crashed chopper we need to get something". The pilots nod and fly left.

(Back at the Base)

"Hutch please report to the Command room" Winston said. Hutch ran to the Command room and stopped and saluted Winston. Winston Saluted back and said "watch the screen" which showed Humphrey on the chopper. "Humphrey can you here us he's here". Winston said. Humphrey replied saying I hear you hey hutch what's up"? Hutch takes a headset and says nothing much just got back from leveling an eastern stronghold". Humphrey smiles. "When are you getting back?" Hutch says. "I have something really important to do first" Humphrey says as the helicopter lands. "What's that?" Hutch says. "Trust me it's important" Humphrey said.

(Back at the Helicopter)

"Humphrey what are we doing" Shakey said. "We're bringing our boy home" Humphrey said jumping out of the helicopter and running to John's body. Kate and Hutch "ask what is he doing", Winston just smiles and starts clapping. Winston says to one of the officers watching "quick set that to all of the TVs on the base everyone needs to see this". The officer nods. In the hanger where most of the soldiers from the alpha and omega battalions were saw that the TV turned on and saw Humphrey and Shakey jump out of the helicopter and start running to john's body. The soldiers start cheering and clapping. Shakey jumps out to and helps Humphrey bring John back to the chopper. Humphrey and Shakey strap back in and Humphrey says to the pilots "alright let's go". Hutch and Kate gasp as Humphrey and Shakey get back on the chopper with Johns body. Hutch says to Humphrey "Thank you". Humphrey smiles and says "Your welcome John was one of us and he died helping others and I'm damn proud to have known him". Kate smiles and hugs Winston and Hutch.

(Back at the base on the runway outside of the hanger)

The helicopter touches down and the pilots say "welcome home you boys look like you need a rest". Humphrey smiles and says "thanks for the lift boys take care of john will you" The pilots nod and the guys and alphas hop out of the helicopter. Humphrey and the guys walk into the hanger to clapping and cheering. Kat runs up to Humphrey and hugs him and says "Humphrey oh my god". Humphrey hugs Kate and says "Kate I missed you so much" Humphrey walks over to Hutch and gives him Johns dog tags and salutes. Hutch salutes back. Humphrey and the guys walk to their bunks and set their stuff down and Humphrey says "oh I need a shower". "Me to" Kate said Garth smiles and says "remember it's an army base everyone's listening". Humphrey smiles and says "well let's go Kate" Humphrey says heading to the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update but I've been at my dad's house all week and there's no internet there but anyway here it is chapter 4 of Alpha and Omega Black Hawk Down. ENJOY.**

"Humphrey hurry up" Kate said. Kate "I'm coming we have a little while before we go back" Humphrey said. "I know but…" Kate said. Humphrey smiles and says "alright let's go". Humphrey and Kate walk a little bit faster. "Humphrey are you ready" Kate said. "Oh Yea" Humphrey said. Kate smiled and took off her shirt and pants and stepped into the shower. Humphrey smiles and takes off his Uniform and steps into the shower as well.

(Let's just say things happen that I don't have the mind or soul to write) (Horrible people don't worry My Insanity story will have a lemon or two in it. ANYWAY BACK TO THE STORY

Humphrey and Kate step out of the shower and dry off. Kate said "wow that was great". Humphrey smiled and said "no you were great". Kate smiled and got dressed and said "I'll meet you down at the command room". "Ok" Humphrey said. Kate started to walk out but turned around and kissed Humphrey and said "Just in case if you leave again and I don't get the chance". Humphrey smiles and said "Kate you heard your father I'm done for this week". Kate smiled and walked out the door and headed to the command room. Humphrey wrapped a towel around himself and went to his bunk and grabbed a clean Uniform and pulled the privacy curtain around his bunk space and got dressed. Humphrey finished getting dressed and walked down to the command room where he hears yelling and immediately went in. "Dad it's not fair he just got back you can't make him do that he just lost one of the best friends he had" Kate said. "Kate I'm sorry but he's the best shot that I have and …" Humphrey walks in and sits down and says "what's going on". Winston says "Humphrey I know you just got back but I need you to go on an assassination mission". Kate says "no dad he just got back please don't do this". Winston frowns and says "Kate I don't have anyone better to do the fucking job it has to be him the target is to important not to send him" Humphrey stands and says "who's the target"? Kate says "Humphrey you can't be considering going back out there". "Kate if I'm the only person who can get the job done then I have to do it I signed a contract" Humphrey said. "I know" Kate said "but why you?" Kate said. Humphrey smiles and says "it'll be fine I'm probably going to have a team with me I'll be back before you know it" Kate frowns and sits down then smiles and says "you better". "Yes maim" Humphrey says saluting. Winston says "Humphrey you won't have a team this time it's just you and another soldier". Humphrey frowns and says "what's this soldier's name"? "Garth" Winston says. "What why" Humphrey said. "Because the target is Tony Garths father what better person to point him out" Winston says. Humphrey sighs and says "yes sir". Winston nods and says "go get you gear and stop by the armory a regular M4A1 won't help you". Humphrey salutes and walks out the door. Kate sighs and walks out the door until Winston says Kate why don't you go home you look tired"? Kate smiles and says "I slept yesterday I'm not tired because of lack of sleep it's something else". Kate walks out the door and heads to Humphreys bunk and lays in it. Winston stays in the command room trying to think of what Kate meant and then it hit him. "Oh that little sly SOB, Humphrey I'm going to have a talk with you after this believe me" Winston says to himself. Kate fell asleep a few minutes later.

Humphrey was walking down to the armory with his gear and stopped at the desk and signed in his M4A1 and walked to the weapons officer and said "hi I'm Capt. Humphrey Winters and Commander Winston told me to come down here and get a better weapon for my assassination mission". The Weapons officer looks up from his computer and says "follow me". Humphrey nods and walks behind the officer to a weapon room and follows him to a wall. The Weapons officer says "take your pick" pointing to a wall of different snipers. Humphrey smiles and says "ok let me get the M95B and the M200 Intervention". The officer nods and says "if you don't mind who's the target". "Tony Daggon" Humphrey said. "Sergeant Daggons father" the weapons officer says. "That's the one thank you sir" Humphrey says shaking his hand and walking out and heading to the hanger. Humphrey turned the corner and hands Garth the Intervention and says "Hey I know that we just fought together but just to let you know were not friends so don't mess up my shot". "What shot" Garth says. "The assassination mission that were going on" Humphrey says. Garth nods and says "the target". Humphrey cocks the Barrett and says "your father" Garth looks down and says "so it's finally come to it" "looks like it" Humphrey says. Garth nods and takes the rifle and says "I'm taking the shot I'm his son it should be me". "Sorry but I can't let you do that Commander Winston says it's going to be me taking the shot I'm not going to risk the shot because your family, if you have a problem take it up with commander Winston" Humphrey said. Garth frowns and sets the rifle on the table and turns and walks toward the command room. Humphrey shakes his head and says to himself really what a baby. Humphrey turns to the pilot and says "what time are we leaving?" The pilot looks at a clipboard and says an hour if you doing something hurry". Humphrey nods and runs to his bunk to see Kate.

"Commander Winston I don't think it's fair to make someone else take the shot of my father it should be me doing it". Garth says. "I don't care Garth he may be in the Omega platoon but he's a better shot than any of the Alphas he's taking the shot end of story and if I hear otherwise there will be serious consequences". Garth says "yes sir" and walks out.

Humphrey was walking to his bunk to see if he could find Kate when he saw a note. Humphrey walked over and picked up the note and it read:

_Dear Humphrey,_

_If you're looking for me before you go I'm with my dad. You may not like this but it's what I want to do. I'm going to join the West Army so we can be together regularly. I know you're probably going to try and get my dad to not let me because it's too dangerous, but I can take care of myself._

_Kate_

Humphrey drops the note and starts to run towards the command room Humphrey turns the corner and slams into Mooch. "OW man what the hell" mooch says. "Sorry man I got to go stop Kate from joining the war" Humphrey says getting up. Mooch shakes his head and starts walking.

(20 minutes before)

Kate had just woken up from her little nap after her and Humphrey shower and started to think to herself –what if I join the Army with Humphrey, I'll get to see him more, I'll get to do something more than sit and watch, and I'll save lives. Kate smiled and got up and raced to her dad. Kate arrived a few minutes later and said "Hey dad can I ask you something"? "Sure" Winston said. "I want to join the army again to help fight" Kate said. Winston frowns and says "No". "Why" Kate said. "Because one member in the family in the army is enough and I'm not going to have you get hurt so you can spend more time with your boyfriend" Winston says. "That's not why I want to join again" Kate said. "Why then" Winston says. Kate frowns and says "OK that's part of why I want to join but the other part is that I want to fight like all of the other alphas are doing and I want to make a difference and save lives", Winston frowns and says "I'm sorry Kate but it's a No". Kate frowns and says "you can't stop me from joining again I'm going to anyway I'm 23 years old I can do whatever I want" "Kate please don't join" Winston says "it's not like on the TV it's real, scary, and too dangerous, Kate please don't Join". Kate smiles and says "you think if I go I'm not going to come back or worse, dad I've already seen war, your wrong sorry dad". Kate smiles then walks out the door to the recruiting station.

(10 minutes later)

Humphrey came running into the room breathing heavily but managed to say to Winston "Sir where's Kate she's going to sign up we have to stop her". Winston walks over and says "Humphrey she already came by and told me I couldn't stop her she's down at the recruiting station see if you can stop her". Humphrey sighs and says" Kate please don't" before taking off again towards the recruiting station. Humphrey came running into the recruiting room to find Kate filling out the contract. Humphrey sat down and tried to play it off and said Hey Kate what's up?" Don't try and stop me Humphrey I know my dad wants you to try and stop me it's not going to happen" Kate said. Humphrey nods and says are you just joining to spend more time with me"? Not just that I miss the life of the Military and I want to make a difference" Kate said. Kate you don't have to join the Military to make a difference "Humphrey said do you want to know why I joined?" Sure Kate said. I joined to protect west jasper and the people within it I didn't join to make a difference". Kate said I understand but I want to join because I might make a difference and if it means having you worry all the time for my safety then I can live with that" Kate said. Yes but I can't Kate I would be lost and wouldn't know what to do if you got hurt" Humphrey said. Humphrey you don't have to worry I'll be… HUMPHREY THERE YOU ARE COME ON WERE LEAVING REMEMBER THE ASSASSINATION MISSION!" Garth yelled running up and grabbing him". Kate smiles and says "I'll see you when you get back". "This isn't over Kate" Humphrey says running off to the helicopter". Kate sighs and says "I know".


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey and Garth were running down the hallway toward the briefing room when over the loudspeaker they heard Commander Winston say "Captain Winters please report to my office now". Garth and Humphrey stop Garth says "what did you do, this is the second time you've run off just hurry your ass up we have to be in the hanger with our gear before the helicopter leaves for the East". "I know" Humphrey says "I have no idea what's wrong ill catch up" Humphrey says. Humphrey starts walking towards Winston's office and was in deep thought about what he could want he had never said now after calling him. Humphrey stopped and knocked on the door when he got to Winston's office. Humphrey heard through the door "Come in" Humphrey opened the door and stood at attention in front of Winston's desk and said "you called sir" Humphrey said. "I'm aware Humphrey and I know what's going on between you and Kate and I'm only going to say this once after this Mission its over you both know it's against the rules No Alphas and Omegas. I've already told Kate Son again after the mission it's over now get to the hanger Dismissed" Winston said. "But Sir I Love-"Humphrey said before Winston cut him off. "It's OVER Dismissed" Winston said. Humphrey sighs and says "yes sir", Salutes, and walks out the door in a daze with one thought going on in his head Why Stupid fucking rule if we love each other then why separate us. Humphrey got to the helicopter a few minutes later. Humphrey stepped onto the helicopter and sat down in one of the seats with his gear. The Pilot says alright are we sure were ready to go"? Yea were ready Garth said. Good were moving out" the pilot said. Humphrey sat there thinking about what Winston said when Garth started talking. Alright since you were running around for whatever reason you missed the sitrep. Tony my father is going to be at a his compound in Ludin just outside of the capital Moscow were inserting 50 Klicks out and were to remain in stealth until the shot is fired then were going to make our way back to the safe zone 50 Klicks west to a western stronghold then the bird is going to come back and take us home Simple no fuck ups got it Garth said. Why so far Humphrey asked. Garth shrugged and said don't ask me ask base and all its infant reasons for everything shithead. Hey man I'm not a fucking Idiot alright just because I'm an omega doesn't mean you get to be an ass because of your democratically superior rank alright and yea I got it as long as you agree to hold any prejudice related issues until after the mission is done and agree that you got my back need any shit happen okay? Humphrey said. Garth smiles and says I don't fuck around when its important I got you" Good keep it that way" Humphrey says. Oh by the way I'm sorry about the issue about you not taking the shot if it would be allowed any other way I would let you I'm already nervous as is before we drop what does you dad look like and what are his traits and personal strengths and weaknesses, or any habits. Garth frowns and says well he smokes, drinks, disrespects women, and to top it all of leads a bloodthirsty army that kills and rapes, and treats its civilians and people like dirt did I wrap it up for you Garth says. That about does it right down to the T you must really hate your dad or be it that you're a double agent sent to learn about the west so in turn know all our habits, strengths, weaknesses, and our ways life that your father hasn't adopted in his own country does that about sum up your dad and his thinking process and your hatred for the west and omegas Humphrey says. Garth frowns and looks out the window to the ground passing by. Humphrey puts an earbud in and starts a song on his IPod. The song is kicking it in Tennessee by Big Smo. Humphrey smiles and starts singing along to the song _Hey its party over here bring your people to the other side take them back roads, you might want to bring your other ride, Big chrome wheels custom paint, that aint cutting in knobies with the mud flaps we be on some other shit._ What the fuck are you doing Garth said? That is Big Smo my friend let me see your iPod this shit well go along faster if you're listening to something. Garth rolls his eyes and hands Humphrey his iPod. Humphrey turns it on and says Password? 1112 Garth says. Humphrey looks at Garth and says really? Garth frowns and says what it's so expected that they wouldn't even think it would actually be that. Humphrey shakes his head and turns garths Bluetooth on and downloads his songs to Garths iPod and hands it back to Garth who then starts listening to some music. Humphrey rolls his eyes and says your welcome to himself before closing his eyes and continuing his song.

(Back in Canada)

YOU WHAT! Kate yelled at Winston. You told Humphrey that after this mission were over that's not a decision for you to make its our decision and I could care less what you say it's not happening do you have any idea what stress that is going to put on him? Kate yelled. Kate it is AGAINST THE RULES you know better than that Winston yelled back. Really you're going to preach to me about the rules you don't think me and Lilly know you secret? Kate said. What secret Winston said. MOMS AN OMEGA Kate yelled. Winston was silent. YEA I KNOW, LILLY KNOWS, and EVERYONE KNOWS no one's going to say anything to you because you're so respected in society but everyone's knows, EVEN HUMPHREY! Kate yells. He doesn't care but you think he's going to look and respect you the same after you do this no you're driving a wedge between you and your soldiers. Dad if you do this then I'm disowning you as my father, I'm signing up and after Humphreys term and mine ends were moving away and were getting married and there will be no more contact from me to you, I'll still talk to mom and Lilly but not you I can't believe you'd do something so selfish and stupid Kate says walking out of the room to Humphreys bunk. Winston stands there in the room alone for a while before sitting down at his desk. He pulls out a bottle of alcohol and a glass and pours a drink and starts drinking.

(Back in the Helicopter)

Humphrey wake up were 10 minutes out from the drop zone check your gear and ready up Garth says. Humphrey plugs his iPod into his uniform mobile charger then stretches and grabs his rifle checks it, then checks his rut sack. I'm good check my Kevlar back plate it feels loose Humphrey says. It is Garth says Tightening the Kevlar armor then says Check mine while we're at it" Humphrey looks over his armor and says your good make sure your side arm holster is tightened. The Pilot yells over the radio 1 Minute prepare the drop ropes can't risk the light air don't want another Bin Laden incident. Humphrey straps the ropes to the hook on the helicopter floor then give the Pilot a thumbs up. The Pilot then hovers the helicopter about 30 feet over the LZ and tells the two men to go. Garth slides down the rope and gives Humphrey a thumbs up for him to start descending. Humphrey waves the Pilot a Farwell and slides down the rope. When Humphrey is on the ground the assistant Pilot unhooks the ropes and waves out the door to the two men and then the Helicopter fly's away over the Russian mountains to the west.

Humphrey's current load out

Primary- M27 Assault Rifle

Attachments-Suppresser, Forgrip, Tactical Flashlight, Acog Scope 4x Magnification.

Camo- Snow

2nd Primary M95 50 caliber Barrett Sniper Rifle.

Attachments- High Power Variable 4 level zoom scope 2x, 5x, 10x and 25x

Camo- Snow

Secondary- M911 9mm Handgun

Attachments- Removable Suppresser and tactical flashlight.

Camo- Black

Rut sack contents-MRES, First Aid Kit, Land Maps, Compass, and Cold resistant tent, and water.

Garths current load out.

Primary- M27 Assault Rifle

Attachments-Suppresser, Forgrip, Tactical Flashlight, Acog Scope 4x Magnification.

Camo- Snow

2nd Primary M200 50 Caliber Intervention Sniper Rifle

Attachments- Suppresser, Hybrid Variable 2 levels of zoom Thermal Sniper Scope 4x and 9x.

Camo-Snow

Secondary-M9 9mm Handgun

Attachments- Suppresser, and tactical flashlight

Camo- Black

Rut Sack Contents- First Aid kit, water, Thermal 5x5 Blanket, extra radio batteries, Sat Phone, and MREs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Fightingforthewest here saying HERE COMES THE ACTION IN THIS CRAP STORY. Hope you all are ready so review and like an OH YEA SPREAD THE WORD PEOPLE I don't know if I'm going to start doing it but I may not update until I get a pre-determined amount of reviews I don't want to but I will anyway here's the ASSASINATION.**

The Helicopter had just flown off. "Garth which direction" Humphrey said. "Uh well East would be my guess" Garth said. "Well lets go we got 3 days to get to the over watch location let's get moving" Humphrey said. Humphrey and Garth traveled east for a few hours when they stumbled onto a deserted town. Humphrey and Garth stopped just outside of the town. Ahead of them lay broken fences, and blown out 1940s era tanks. "What is this place" Garth asked? "It looks like an old abandoned Soviet town from WW2" Humphrey said. "Yea but then again abandoned, less likely anyone's going to stumble onto it" Garth said. "So you're saying that this could be a setup and there are towns all over this god forsaken country to lure anything that poses a threat to the east to their deaths" Humphrey said. "Yea that's exactly what I'm saying" Garth said. Humphrey shook his head and took a knee and pulled out one of the maps. "Well you've been around this area is it marked on the map" Humphrey asked. Garth took a knee where Humphrey was and looked at the map and said "well if we just crossed the East river and dropped near Ludin then we should be in this area. I'm not seeing this town so Intel is wrong and we may have just stumbled onto a setup or this is just a missed town in the mapping by the east". "Is it something that they usually fuck up on" Humphrey said? Garth looks at the town and says "well if they did then they meant to because they don't usually fuck up their maps they pride themselves on organization and in detail maps". Humphrey folds up the map and puts it back into his Rut Sack and says "well we'll be behind schedule and may miss the window that we have to assassinate your father we have to go through the town no other options but to go through what would you do, or to reword how would an alpha squadron tackle this problem?" Humphrey asked. Garth frowned and says "uh I've never been on a window this important we'd probably go through the town ignoring the fact that it's a definite trap". Humphrey sighs and says "well Garth Alphas and Omegas have something in common after all let's go and get it over with". Garth nods and follows Humphrey then grabs him and pulls him back and covers his mouth. Humphrey falls back and grabs at garths mouth and realizing that it must be something important whispers "what the fuck man you could have just asked me to stop and be on alert". Garth points to the road ahead to a guard looking down the road at an approaching truck. Humphrey looks at Garth and mouths the word Fuck then says "well you were right about the trap part and just saved the mission before it began, ok new plan instead of going into the town let's sit back and watch to see what happens and if there's no way we can go through well haul ass around and get back on schedule before the over watch location in the window. Get out the sniper and I'll get on the Bios and I'll give you points of interest". Garth nods and unhooks his Sniper Rifle from his vest and sets up his sights on the place where the truck stopped while Humphrey gets out some binoculars and starts watching the truck. Humphrey looks around until he finds a man shaking hands with a military dressed man. "Ok" Humphrey said "he looks like a higher up political head and the other looks like the head officer of whatever shit is happening in this town". Garth shakes his head and says "no he's not a political head and the other guy isn't a regular officer. That's Dimitri Trokov my dad's right hand man I should know he raped and killed my mom after my dad ordered him to. He's an asshole and needs to be killed whatever he's doing here it's not good and it needs to be stopped. If he gets out of here alive he's going to my dad and possible telling him to change his plans". Fuck that man fuck that lets kill the fucker now you got a shot on him take him out" Humphrey says. Garth shakes his head and says as much as I want to it might blow the mission, if I miss hell know someone's here that isn't supposed to and tell my dad anyway and he'll be long gone before we even get close. So radio command and tell them to send an Ac130 to level the fucking place Humphrey says. No we can't risk them having listeners somewhere in there Garth says pointing to the town. Fuck then what do we do leave him and risk getting caught or falling too far behind and missing the window Humphrey says. Garth shakes his head and says well if we stay to the right side of the town and follow the fence we might be able to cut some of the wire further down and save a few hours so we can get back on track any comments. Humphreys says Yea I already hate your fucking homelands more than I actually do and I haven't even been here more than a day beautiful scenery but I fucking hate it. Garth smiles and says yea me too but I hate him more Garth says pointing to Dimitri who was now walking inside a building that seemed to be the HQ of the town. Humphrey nodded and picked up his rifle and says Well let's not delay more than we want to ill take point until we get to the bottom of the hill then we'll switch ill resume point once were out of the town that ok with you G. Garth nodded and says Sure H lets go. Humphrey started walking down the hill then ran to a building edge and looked at the street that ran perpendicular to the line between the fence and the buildings. Garth tapped Humphrey and started walking ahead about 5 feet then Humphrey resumed and followed Garth through the town. 10 Minutes later Garth held up his hand and motioned for the pair to stop and beckoned Humphrey forward to his position. What is it Humphrey said? Garth says there's a guard up ahead I can see his shadow and flashlight beam in that darkened store. Garth pointed to the darkened store on their left about 20 feet in front of them. Humphrey nods and says good eye I'll go take him out see if you can cut through the fence and walk along it and radio me if you see any of his friend s further ahead. Garth nods and gets to work cutting through the fence with fence cutters. Humphrey waits until Garth is through then starts walking forward keeping an even pace with Garth who was on the other side of the fence walking parallel to Humphrey. Humphrey beckoned Garth to keep moving forward and then stopped at the wall before the window. Humphrey flipped the safety off on his rifle and peeked out from the corner of the window. Humphrey looked in and saw that the guard was rummaging through drawers and cabinets. Humphrey thought to himself he's probably looking for food. Humphrey aimed his rifle at the man and pulled the trigger. The gun made a Pffft noise as the bullet fired from the gun through the suppresser and into the back of the man's head in the store. Humphrey lowered his gun then continued walking forward and stopped when he got to the end of the fence. The only problem was that there was two guards on the street facing him so he couldn't move up and couldn't shoot because if he did the other guard would alert the others and the cover would be blown. Garth radioed Humphrey and said I got the one on the right take the one on the left on 3 ready. Humphrey looked for Garth through the fence and found him aiming his rifle at the guard on the right. Humphrey nodded and Garth held up 3 fingers then 2, then one then pointed and fired one suppressed round into the head of the guard on the right. Humphrey fired second and hit the head of the guard on the left. Both guards fell to the ground and Humphrey started forward and met Garth on the other side of the Fence and said thanks now help me through. Garth nodded and began cutting the fence on one side then put it back together to cover Humphrey exit and erase any evidence that they had crossed that way. Humphrey and Garth continued walking for a few more hours then stopped. Garth said well let's look around for a good resting place hidden from view and lets pick it up in a few hours. Humphrey nodded and said I'll take the left side and look for 5 minutes then we'll meet back here and decide what to do. Garth nodded and started walking right while Humphrey started walking left. Humphrey looked around and found a decline into a line of small trees making a sort of 3 sided hole big enough for their cold resistant tent. Humphrey smiled and turned around and made his way back to where he started and met Garth on the way and said I found a place. Good Garth said because I didn't. Humphrey started walking towards his place and looked at Garth and said will this do? Garth nodded and said yes it's good I'll go melt some snow and fill our canteens while you set up the tent. Then I'll go find some wood so we can eat some warm MREs. Do you mind if you take first shift on watch I don't think I could stay awake? No that's fine if you don't find some wood I can use some C4 pieces to instant warm them. Garth nodded and Humphrey handed Garth his canteen and took out the tent from his Rut Sack and began to unzip the tent from its box. By the time Garth got back with the fresh water and some wood that he was able to find that wasn't soaked with snow Humphrey had the tent out the 5x5 thermal blanket inside and had a sort of burn area where he had pushed the snow up and found some rocks to keep the water out of the fire and found two big logs where they could sit without soaking their pants. Garth smiled and said nice invention MeGiever. I try Humphrey said how much wood did you find. Well dry wood in a frozen snow wildernesses hard to find if you don't know where to look but I found some this should be more than enough to last us tonight and the next if we take some which would be wise if we want warm MREs again tomorrow night. Humphrey smiled and said Smartass and resourceful look at you the girls must fall to pieces when you walk into the bar. No, No not at all, every girl falls to pieces I mean all of them Garth says. Eww even the old ones Humphrey says taking the wood from Garth. Garth shakes his head and says well almost all of them. Humphrey takes a bottle out from his vest pocket and pours some of the liquid on the wood and takes out his lighter and sets the wood on fire then puts his lighter and bottle of fire starter back in his vest pocket and pulls over his Rut Sack and says to Garth What do you want Steak and mash or Ham and mash. Garth says toss me the Ham and mash I can't stand the armies steak. Humphrey looks up and says really it's not that bad I mean it's better than the peas and pudding. Garth laughs and says yea it is definitely better than the peas and pudding, why would you even put peas and pudding together in the first place. I don't know Humphrey says putting his MRE on the fire and setting back on one of the logs and unloaded his rifle and began to reload his magazine. Garth sits on the other log and sets his MRE in the fire and does the same thing unloads his rifle and then reloads the magazine. About 5 minutes later Garth starts laughing which causes Humphrey to look up and say what? Garth stops laughing and says you know I just remembered we don't have anything to get the 100 degrees of metal MRE cans out of the burning fire with. Humphrey looks at the MREs in the fire and says Fuck I knew I forgot something shit I'll be back. Garth started laughing again until Humphrey came back with two sticks with forked ends on both of them. Humphrey stabbed one of the sticks in the snow and stuck his knee out and said Call Me Tree Winters master of fire and MREs. Garth rolled his eyes and uses the stick to fish his MRE out of the fire and set it in the snow so it could cool off. Humphrey did the same and both men ate and talked for another hour then Garth stood up and stretched and said well wake me up in a few hours and ill relieve you so you can get some sleep. Humphrey nodded and dumped some snow on the put the extra sticks in his Rut Sack and dumped snow on the fire to put It out an repositioned on of the logs under part of the tree against the trunk so he could lean against the tree. Humphrey continued to watch the surrounding area until the three hour mark passed and then woke up Garth and fell asleep the moment he lied down.


	7. Chapter 7

Well no problems for the guys yet but what about this guy Dimitri who is he? What part will he play in the later story keep reading to find out? There will be one huge ass surprise below in the conversation by Kates mom WHAT IS IT!WHO KNOWS I DON'T. Fightingforthewest here saying keep reading, keep reviewing, and keep spreading the word. I'm out guy's peace. OH YEA ENJOY!

(Back in the West)

Kate was at home and had told her mom what Winston had said and wanted her mom's opinion being that her mom is an Omega. Mom what do you think" Kate said. Eve sighed and said well in the end it's not my choice that's yours and Humphreys but I can't imagine what would make your dad say something like that he's never had a problem about you two before I mean you guys have known each other and had been around each other since you were young. Well I intend to find out Mom I love him and I'm going to be with him even if it means never speaking or going near dad again for the rest of my life Kate said. Oh Kate you don't mean that Eve said. Yes I do mom I love him and I'll do whatever it takes to be with him Kate said walking out of the house. Eve sighed and walked upstairs. She looked out the window to see Kate walking down the sidewalk towards the town library. Eve smiled and said oh Kate how I wish you would forget about that boy. Eve walked over to the dresser and picked up the phone and called Winston and said Hi Dear… No I'm fine its Kate… Well she told me about what you said and I think that she's asking too many questions… Is everything going to plan have you talked to tony yet…? Good they should be almost halfway to the Over watch position by now… Do you think they say Dimitri…? I hope so they need to believe that there is something going on down there… What about Garth do you think he'll go through with the plan…? Good… I know dear the plan will work… It worked with Kate's brother it will work for Humphrey… I will… I love you too… bye Winston… Eve Hung up the phone and walked down stairs and started preparing dinner for Kate and Lilly.

(Back at the Base)

Eve I love you…Bye… Winston hung up the phone then dialed a number. The phone rang 3 times then a man answered Hello who is this? Tony it's been a while how's the East? Winston said. Winston it's so good to hear from you, it's been good, what's the news on your little team to assassinate me? Tony said. Oh the dropped by helicopter a day ago they should be past town 1 and approaching the cliffs any time now Winston said. Good Garth know the plan or does he have to die too Tony asked. Garth knows the plan he's agreed and is going to position Humphrey alone in the building and he'll be in his designated spot so you can continue the plan Winston said. Good Tony says Good well Tony says I got to get ready for them. Ok Winston says take care tony be careful there could be an assassination plot out to get you. Hahaha Tony says really well I'll have to look out for that Winston wont I Take care. I will you too Winston says. Bye Winston Tony says. . Goodbye Tony Winston says. Oh Humphrey you have no idea what's about to happen and what your about to do Winston says.

(Back in the East)

Hey Humphrey wake up we got to get moving its 8am Garth said. Humphrey groaned and said alright I'm up. Humphrey rubbed his eyes and stretched. The two men packed up the tent and blanket and Humphrey put them back in their places in his Rut Sack and He and Garth began to move the snow and logs back to where they were when they got them so that anyone tailing them wouldn't know that s where they camped out for the night. Humphrey and Garth were walking east 20 minutes later. They continued walking when yet again they found themselves at the edge of what seems to be another deserted town. Two Humphrey said two deserted towns now that can't be coincidence. Yea this doesn't seem right Garth said now we don't have time to scout this one like we did the last and now we don't have the protective fence were going to have to go around it will be faster than sitting, and waiting to see what happens and moving slowly and carefully through the town. Yea your right Humphrey said walking towards the left. Garth followed and the two men made their way around the town. They heard barking from somewhere in the town and started picking up their pace. The men had successfully detoured around the town without incident and hour later and were currently 1 hour and 32 minutes behind schedule. Garth suddenly spoke and said well were over and hour and a half behind so were going to run for a bid to catch up any objections or complaints. No as long as you can keep up Humphrey said taking off ahead of Garth. Garth started running after Humphrey and was gaining on him until Humphrey started pulling away from him. Garth thought to himself Man for an Omega he runs fast and as really good stamina and endurance, why is he an omega he performs and acts like an alpha and can run and go on the same lack of sleep and lifestyle as an alpha. Garth found Humphrey standing ahead and when Garth caught up he found out what Humphrey had stopped for. Ahead of them loomed a 200 foot tall cliff face with jagged edges and outcrops all down the face in all directions. Fuck Humphrey said no way we can go around that it would take us days if not a week to skirt that. Why the fuck was that not brought up during the briefing. God damn it fucking higher ups don't know shit from good Intel and fucking worthless Intel. Humphrey started walking forward and started climbing. What are you doing Garth said it's over the missions blown, if you miss step or grab and you fall your done you'll die when you hit the ground. Then I won't fall Humphrey yelled back and continued climbing. Humphrey wait up Garth said climbing after him. Humphrey was a good 15 feet ahead than Garth and suddenly yelled down to garth Hey G you afraid of heights if not then I dare you to look down. Garth shook his head and yelled up Fuck you I'm not doing that stupid shit. Pussy Humphrey said. Garth shook his head and continued to climb. Oh shit Garth look out left side Humphrey said as a loose piece of rock came tumbling down toward Garth. Shit Garth said narrowly dodging the rock as it hurtled past and slammed into the snow and ice below. Garth yelled up Watch the fuck out where you grab. Sorry Humphrey said Hey I think I see the top only about 50 or 60 feet more. Good Garth said I fucking hate this. I'm with you were almost done Humphrey said. Garth and Humphrey climbed the rest of the way without falling. Humphrey reached the top first and helped Garth over the top. Shit glad that's over Humphrey said standing up and stretching. Garth nodded and started walking again. The two continued walking until they reached the tree line over a good 500 feet away from the cliffs. This time there was no snow so it was just dirt and rock. Humphrey dropped is Rut Sack and took a drink from his canteen and said alright same plan as before different directions and meet back here in 5 sound good G. Yea Garth said walking toward the left. Humphrey put the lid on his canteen and walked to the right and found nothing. Humphrey walked back and found Garth sitting on the ground. Humphrey walked up and sat down and said hey bro find anything. Garth looked up and pointed to the left and said I can't go back please tell me you found something because I'm not going that way. Go look for yourself. Humphrey nodded and picked up his rifle and walked Garths route and what he found horrified him and made him sick. Humphrey vomited onto the ground and started crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back and what you think Humphrey saw before him that made him sick. WHAT COULD IT BE? Review and still yet again I need more reviews or I'm not going to update ill update the next chapter once I hit 30 views or reviews, and comments. I'm out.**

What Humphrey saw before him chilled him down to his soul. What laid before him were dead civilians, women, men and children. Children hanging from the trees and nailed to them as well. Oh my god Humphrey said. Humphrey staggered back to where Garth was and sat down in a similar fashion that Garth and was silent for a long time when Garth spoke up Well let's get to sleep there will be no need to keep watch because were covered by the cliffs to one side and the trees and mountain to our other. Humphrey stood up and started walking up the mountain. Where are you going this is the best spot to be Garth said? No I'm not sleeping that close to all of those innocent dead people no way I'm going to walk all night if it means well get to the Over watch position faster that was too much to handle your dads going down Humphrey said. Garth sighed and picked up his Rut Sack and rifle and started walking after Humphrey. Just as Humphrey had promised both men walked, and ran all night and by early dawn they had reached the Over watch place. Ahead of them stood the town of Pripyat. Ok now where is the Over Watch place at Humphrey said out loud? Garth sighed and said well when in doubt consult the map. Humphrey nodded and set down his Rut Sack. Humphrey pulled out the map and looked for the town of Pripyat and said Ok were here so… well we need a map that is based city level and shows streets and roads, did they give one at the briefing Garth? Yea I think Garth said setting down his Rut Sack and pulling out a folded mini map of Pripyat. Ok we entered… uh… here I think so it should be a few blocks over or somewhere close by. Humphrey frowned and said well I want to know for sure were in the right place I'll go look for a road sign or some sort of land mark use your Geiger counter and check radiation levels I don't want cancer years from now. Garth shook his head and said you won't get cancer this place is totally free of radiation its over near Chernobyl that is still a little radiated. Still you never know Humphrey said picking up his rifle and his Rut Sack. Garth nods and starts walking in a different direction than Humphrey. Meet back here in 1 hour Garth yells over his shoulder. Got it Humphrey says. If you find the over watch point radio me and I'll start heading back your way Humphrey said. Got it were looking for a street called Liven Rok the building is 5 stories and it looks over a court yard Garth says. Rog. Humphrey says.

(After 10 minutes of walking)

Garth was walking down the road looking for Liven Rok Road when a voice coming from a darkened area between two buildings said Garth How's my little Sukkah? (Pronounced Soo-Kahhh in Russian ) Dimitri? Garth said. Good you haven't forgotten about me old friend Dimitri says. How could I your my dad's second hand man Garth says. Funny joke, but where is your other soldier does he suspect anything? Dimitri says. No he doesn't Garth says as of now everything is going to plan I'll get him in the over watch position get him set up with the sniper rifle with the blanks loaded, which then dad will duck behind the car and blow the building a few floors below Humphrey causing the building to collapse but not killing him Garth said. Good Dimitri says the plan is good I feel it, but are you sure he doesn't suspect he could put real bullets in the rifle and actually kill your father then escape out the back. Don't worry Dimitri everything's going to be fine, I promise just have dad wait to blow the building until I'm out and in my spot Garth said. Da, Dimitri says walking back into the shadows. Garth smiles and says Humphrey you stupid idiot your far from home and no one's going to save you.

(Humphreys POV)-3 hours until Assassination is to take place.

What the Fuck I thought. Why is Garth talking to that Dimitri asshole, unless oh shit I was right Garth is a double agent! He's been working with Tony and Dimitri the whole time fucking asshole. Well I better not give it away that I know what's going on, and I know for one thing I'm not letting Garth get to his position without some fucking answers.  
(Back to original narrative POV)

Humphrey walked away from his hiding spot and walked a few buildings down then turned and started walking back to Garths location. Humphrey spotted Garth a few blocks ahead and waved then started to jog to where he was. Humphrey jogged until he reached garth then said well I couldn't find that street did you find the over watch position? Yes I did Garth said it's about 10 blocks ahead lets go and get set up. Humphrey nodded and started following Garth to the over watch location. Humphrey and Garth arrived at the 5 story building 5 minutes later and started walking up the stairs to the top floor and began searching for the best spot to set up Humphreys Barrett. Here Humphrey said looking at a window overlooking the center of the courtyard. Good Garth said I'll get the rifle set up and you go prep the escape cords for repelling down after the shot is taken. Got it Humphrey said taking out repelling cords and clipping them to a railing directly behind them on the balcony. Humphrey walked back to where Garth was and saw him loading the rifle with the blank rounds. Good Humphrey said were ready, how much time until your dad gets here and I pull the trigger ending his wretched life? An hour Garth says why? Humphrey frowns and says well it's kind of important to know when your target is going to arrive so you can be ready, and set up behind the rifle well before he actually arrives what the fuck you mean why. Garth smiles and says look I'm just messing with you H trying to calm your nerves, everything's going to plan your going to be fine, you'll pull it off no sweat then well be home and you'll be back with Kate before you know it alright. Humphrey nods and looks out the window. Garth nods as well and turns around and looks out the window viewing the courtyard. Humphrey frowns and draws his 1911 from the holster and walks up behind Garth and hits him over the head with his gun knocking Garth out. Humphrey frowns and say everything's going to plan huh, we'll see about that traitor. Humphrey gets a chair from the next room and sets an unconscious Garth in it and starts tying his hands to the chair arms and makes sure there's no way Gath could escape. Then Humphrey unloads his sniper rifle and empties the magazine and puts 10 real 50 caliber bullets in the magazine and reloads the magazine into the gun and pulls up another chair and sits back and waits for Garth to wake up

(In a Russian military jeep driving toward the courtyard in front of the Over watch location)

Sir everything is ready Garth is in position and Humphrey knows nothing of what's coming Dimitri says. Good, I told you my son would go through with it Tony says. I never doubted you sir Dimitri says does has Winston been updated since your last conversation a few days ago? Yes Dimitri he knows what's coming and is destroying Humphreys military records, as of right now the man Captain Humphrey J. Winters no longer exists, and his unit has been disavowed Tony says. Dimitri nods and stares out the window. Tony hands the phone to a soldier in the back seat and says call Yuri tell him to be ready with the Bio weapon and have my bomb activator on hand ready to be activated by me. Yes sir the soldier says dialing a number. Tony sits back and smiles thinking of the events to come with no idea what's currently happening in the over watch location.

(Back at Humphreys position)- 45 minutes until Tony's arrival.

Garth woke up and straining against the restraints looked up at Humphrey and said WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IM ON YOUR SIDE YOU IDIOT LET ME GO NOW. Humphrey frowned and said I know everything stupid, I heard your little bud, to bud talk with Dimitri, how you've been lying to me since we roped from the chopper and how you were planning on loading my rifle with fucking blanks. YOUR FUCKING INSANE DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF Garth screamed. Really I'm insane well let's find out Humphrey said picking up the Barrett and ejecting the Magazine with the real rounds in it and reloading the magazine with the fake rounds Humphrey shoulders the rifle and levels it at Garth. HUMPHREY STOP PLEASE YOUR GOING TO KILL ME Garth yelled. Am I Humphrey said were about to find out. Humphrey flipped the safety off on the Barrett and put his finger on the trigger and pulled. BAANNGG. The gun went off echoing throughout the building and surrounding area Garth flinched and looked down at his stomach. Humphrey shook his head also looking at Garths stomach finding no bullet entry. Humphrey said as I thought you're a fucking liar and a traitor to the country. Garth looked up and said besides the conversation how did you figure it out? Well Humphrey said first it was when you started opening up to me, someone such as yourself with a deep rooted hatred for omegas wouldn't be so giddy all of a sudden, unless you were trying to deter me from the other clues. Second was when you saw Dimitri for the first time on mission. As far as I know you've been in the west since you and your sister defected t other west when you were 3 years old. Someone that young doesn't remember faces, and sure as hell doesn't remember names, even if you did the course of time and the things you've gone through in your life would have caused you to forget Dimitri. Skipping the conversation third was the second town you made us skirt without stopping to investigate, I know that town, it's the town that I first was sent on mission to hold, and those civilians hung and staked into the trees were the ones I was ordered to protect, clearly as soon as we left the east came in and gutted them like animals, and also a side clue you seemed overly saddened by the sight of the hangings, even more so than me and I had a reason to be sad Humphrey said. Garth looked down and said if you're going to shoot me, shoot me because I'm not going back to the west. Oh no you don't get off that easy Humphrey said first you're going to tell me who you have on the inside of our army who's putting you up to this because someone such as you, a decorated highly prestigious, also ironically highly respected soldier as yourself wouldn't succumb to any threats by someone small in the chain of command so who is it, oh and there's no use lying I'm an omega I've been lied to my whole life so I can tell when you, do and if you do I'm going to blow off one of your knee caps so watch your mouth, no lies got it. Garth sighed and said I'll tell you on one condition. Name it Humphrey said. If I tell you,you have to let me go after I do and then leave and get back to the west, I won't tell them where you went and I won't tell them you know, I'll tell them that Winston cut your part in the mission and left me to do the actual shooting. Deal Humphrey said now get talking before I send a bullet at your leg. Alright Garth said the person that put me up to the plan was Winston. LIAR Humphrey said cocking the handgun. NO I'm not lying its true he and Tony are old buds, he doesn't like you because of your dad, the way that your dad got all of the credit for the huge success for the bin laden raid. Humphrey shakes his head and says Ok even if why go through all this trouble that's what I don't get he has to have someone else, and if so surely eve, and Kate would know and be in the fold too. Garth shakes his head no Kate doesn't know, but Eve she resents you and your bloodline as much as Winston and Tony do she knows too, so in order to frame your dad she killed Kates brother and left your dads gun at the crime scene. They were going to pull the same stunt just on a larger scale, my dad was going to pretend to be assassinated by you, and the western government was going to say to the public that you assassinated the leader of an ally country, and were going to lie to the public that they had improved relations with the east until you assassinated Tony causing a puppet war between the two nations. Humphrey frowned and picked up the Barrett and set it back to where it originally was and started walking toward Garth. What are you doing we had a deal let me go and get out of here Garth said. No Winston and tony want a puppet war there getting one and you're going to watch as I put a bullet into your father. Humphrey pulls up Garths chair to the window overlooking the court yard. NO WE HAD A DEAL KEEP YOU END AND LET ME GO AND LEAVE Garth yelled. Sorry I'm an omega I don't follow orders as well as you punk ass Alphas do. Humphrey walks over to the Barrett and begins to set up is stance. He rests the Rifle butt on his shoulder, and fixes his sights on the courtyard.

(5 minutes until Tony's arrival)

Garth having fun, look there setting up the exchange weapons Humphrey said from behind the rifle. HUMPHREY LISTEN ITS NOT TOO LATE YOU CAN STILL GET OUT Garth yelled. What and go back to a country that sees me as a traitor, no I'm fucked both ways I don't kill your dad, I'm a traitor to the public. I do kill your dad I'm seen as a traitor by the public still no option so I pick the one that fucks with the east the most, I pick a live round and a live target. Oh right on the mark look who's stepping out of the jeep I do believe we have a winner ladies and gentlemen TONY DAGGON, leader of a blood thirsty army, behind one of the biggest lies in history and has the biggest idiot and disgrace of a son in the whole western army. Hello you fucking asshole I have a 50 caliber bullet with your name on it and I'm sending it your way so very soon get ready it's going to fucking hurt Humphrey says. Garth yells DAD HELP HE KNOWS DAD LOOK OUT. Garth he can't hear you quiet down save what dignity you have left, I will slice your throat and still shoot your dad Humphrey says. Garth stops yelling and looks down. Humphrey smiles and says thank you G good man. Humphrey moves his rifle a little to the left and zooms in on Tony. Humphrey observes Tony until he stops in front of a crate and shakes another man's hand.

(Tony's POV)

Yuri my man how's it going? I say. Good T good say do you want to see the weapon I brought or did we drive out here for nothing huh ha-ha Yuri says. I do I say and I follow Yuri over to a crate with a warhead in it. My god is that really what it think it is Yuri my friend I say. It is Tony, it is what you see before you is the warhead fitted with bio chemicals capable of obliterating a target area the range of 10 miles a strike and leaving a virus so deadly that if used properly you could either chose to save the world or obliterate all human life on earth. I myself would like to see the west fall but I don't know the terms that you and your old friend Winston are on so use it for whatever you choose Yuri said. I'll take it I said. How much Yuri says? All of it and I want to keep you in a paying contract to produce more I say. Yuri smiles and says business is good Tony you've got a deal. I smile and shake Yuri's hand and then hear a loud bang coming from Humphreys sniping position. Then nothing but darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Fightingforthewest here saying IS TONY DEAD FIND OUT NOW. DOES HUMPHREY GET AWAY? ALSO FIND OUT NOW. AND FINALLY DOES GARTH DIE OR LIVE? FIND OUT NOW GOD IM GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF SAYING FIND OUT NOW ALL THE FUCKING TIME Review and like guys IM OUUUUUUUUTTTTTT. **

(Humphreys POV)

One thought ran through my brain as I saw that weapon Tony has to die here now. It's now or never, if I fail millions of innocent people will die. I know what has to be done got I hope that I get to see Kate again and be free in my own country.

(Normal POV)

Humphrey held his breath which steadied the rifle. Humphrey was looking at Tony and Yuri shaking hands when he pulled the trigger. Humphrey felt the gun kick and saw tony fall to the ground. Grapeshot Humphrey thought. Humphrey watched Tony's head explode sending the man he was shaking hands with and the rest of the solders scattering and throwing themselves to the Ground. Humphrey let out his breath and hit the safety on the Barrett and slung it over his back and then picked up his Rut Sack and turned to Garth and said If I ever see you again your ass is dead you hear me. Humphrey then turned and ran to the balcony and grabbed the repel rope and repelled down the five stories and landed on the ground a few seconds later. Humphrey then started running away from that building as fast as he could and didn't stop running until he thought his lungs might burst. Humphrey pulled out his radio and radioed the base and said Hello this is Captain Humphrey Winters requesting immediate EVAC outside the town of Ladenburg I am within a day's time from that town send the helicopter immediately. Humphrey waited for a response. A voice spoke over the radio and said Alright we hear you captain a helicopter is being prepared now get your ass to that town as fast as you can the helicopter will touch down outside of Ladenburg in approximately 6 hours you have until then to get there if you want a ride out, otherwise your hiking to your old extraction zone 65 kilometers west over and out. Humphrey hung the radio on his vest and pulled out his GPS. Humphrey read the GPS and thought Ok there's a town 2 miles east of here I might be able to steal a vehicle. Humphrey began running east toward the town of Linen. Humphrey ran and walked those two miles and reached the town of Linen 15 minutes later. Humphrey stood on a hill overlooking Linen and saw that it wasn't a hostile town, just a normal peasant town. The only thing stopping him was the fact that these people might feel hostile toward a western solder. Humphrey thought well I don't have time to sit around and wait I'm going to have to wing it and walk in and ask for a vehicle. Humphrey began running down the hill toward the town and didn't stop running until he reached the edge of the town. He then lowered his rifle and started walking and walked into the nearest shop. He stood in what appeared to be a pizza establishment. Everyone in the shop looked at him as if he were an alien. Humphrey spoke and said does anyone have a vehicle I could use or know where I can find someone who would drive me to my destination. The man at the counter spoke and said sure but tell us who you fight for first. I align myself to the west and I fight for the west Humphrey said. The man smiled and said well then we have something in common but tell me this what are you doing so far from home? The man said. I came here to do something important and something that just saved you all Humphrey said. What the man said. I assassinated Tony Daggon with the sniper rifle you see on my back he's dead Humphrey said. The room fell quiet and the man spoke if what you say is true then the eastern soldiers will want you dead why should we help you? The man said. I don't have a reason why you should help me, but I can tell you this, tony and a man were at a weapons deal and the weapon seemed to be bio chemical so I just saved you all from obliteration. The man smiled and said well western soldier we will help but first please sit down and enjoy a drink with us my name is Vladimir and this is my son Nikolia he wants to go to the west. Well Vladimir if you help me get to Ladenburg then I will get your son out of the east Humphrey said. Nikolia this man is very capable of getting you out and into safety you would be safe from forced service by the eastern government will you go with… Vladimir says handing Humphrey a drink. Humphrey my name is Humphrey Humphrey says. Vladimir nods and says Nikolia will you go with Captain Humphrey to the east. Father I can't leave you, who will help you at the shop Nikolia says. Son this is your chance to get… Shots are heard from outside and the three men see civilians running down the street. Humphrey runs outside and asks a fleeing civilian what happened. The civilian shoves Humphrey and says this is all your fault they have come for you, western soldier, they have demanded that you turn yourself in at the square or else. The civilian then runs away. Humphrey walks back into the store to find Vladimir holding a shotgun and says we will hold them off long enough for you and my son to escape, my car is around the back of the store, keep him safe, and get him out of the east. Vladimir starts for the door when Humphrey says thank you, if you escape also your car will be in Ladenburg on the edge of town. Vladimir smiles and says it's nothing I hate that car anyway hurry now both of you I don't know how long I can hold them. Humphrey nods and turns to Nikolia, and says your father is right, come with me I'll keep you safe and I'll get you out can you shoot? Nikolia nods and says yes my father taught me how to shoot at an early age. Good Humphrey says handing Nikolia his 1911. Follow me and do as I say. Nikolia nods and follows Humphrey out the door. Humphrey pulls up his rifle and points in in front of him and walks forward along the sidewalk. In the distance he hears a voice over a megaphone Hand over the western soldier and you will be rewarded. Humphrey smiles and walks around the side of the building and finds Vladimir's car. Humphrey turns to Nikolia and says what is the fastest route out of the city? Go out that way it should take you away from the soldiers and out of the city. Nikolia says. Good Humphrey says get in. Nikolia opens the passenger side door and gets into the car. Humphrey does the same and he then starts the car. The car starts and Humphrey starts taking Nikola's route out of the city away from the eastern soldiers. Nikolia turns around and looks out the back window and says do you think my father will be ok? Humphrey looks at Nikolia and says he knows what he offered to do and he knew the cost, but I'm sure he's fine and he got out with the rest of the civilians. Nikolia nods and looks out the passenger window and says do you think your county will welcome you back as a hero? Humphrey frowns and says I don't know, but I hope I get some time off. Nikolia smiles. Humphrey and Nikolia continue driving towards Ladenburg.

(Back in the East)

Dimitri I though you said all would go to plan, the western dog would be contained, he has escaped and tony is dead who is to blame? Yuri says. Winston is to blame, but then again so is tony their plan was stupid, and they were stupid to think that it would work properly Dimitri says. So what now Yuri says. Now we strike back He has taken a life we will take one as well, get the girl, bring her back we will make him come to us Dimitri says. Yuri nods and steps into a jeep and drives off. Dimitri looks down at Tony and says do you see what comes of trusting a western dog, where is your son, he failed you. Dimitri walks away toward a helicopter.

(Back in the west)

Winston called Tony's number and a voice not belonging to tony answered. Tony how did it go, is Humphrey dead? Winston says. I am Dimitri, a close friend of Tony's and I am here to inform you that Tony is dead, he was killed by assassination by the one you call Humphrey a few hours ago. Well I assure you I had no prior knowledge of his distrust and intentions Winston says. Of course you didn't, Dimitri says Save your lies you western disappointment I know of you and Tony's plan to get back at Humphreys father for something that happened in your past, and I'm here to say that I don't care, you understand the west and East are now and forever enemy's and now there will be a real war, a bloody war, and a long war. Prepare you armies Winston, we are seeking revenge for our fallen leader and I fear it doesn't look good for you or your country. Dimitri hangs up. Winston lowers the phone from his ear and says over the intercom if you see Captain Winters escort him to my officer as soon as possible.

(Back with Humphrey and Nikolia)

I see Ladenburg Nikolia say pointing to a town in the distance. Humphrey nods and continues driving. Humphrey stops outside of Ladenburg and radios the helicopter. This is Captain Winters what's the ETA on that extraction chopper, were in position outside of Ladenburg? Humphrey said. Pause then over the radio a voice said this is Base patching you through to the chopper, mark your position with flare. Copy Humphrey said. Humphrey pulled out a flare and handed it to Nikolia and said ok when I tell you pop the top on that flare and toss it away from the town. Nikolia nods while Humphrey speaks into the radio. This is Captain Winters am I speaking to the pilot of the extraction chopper? You are my name is Sergeant Wolcroft and I need your location, were 1 minute out Sergeant Wolcroft said. Roger Humphrey said I am marking position with flare do you have visual? Humphrey nods to Nikolia who pops the top on the flare and throws it away from the town. Sergeant Wolcroft speaks and says I see your flare dropping 5 feet away from flare. Copy Humphrey says. Humphrey turns to Nikolia and says lets go the helicopters here. The helicopter drops down and Humphrey and Nikolia run over to it. Sergeant Wolcroft is at the door and when Humphrey and Nikolia run up he stops Nikolia and says sorry you can't come on. Humphrey turns and says to Wolcroft he's with me let him on I promised his dad I would get him out, he's helped me along the way without him and his dad I wouldn't be here let him on or neither of us is getting on. Alright Wolcroft said but hurry we need to get out of here need I remind you were deep behind enemy lines here, were in danger of losing surprise let's move. Wolcroft goes to the front of the helicopter and steps into his seat and straps himself in. Humphrey and Nikolia step on to the helicopter and Humphrey straps Nikolia into one of the seats then straps himself in and give Wolcroft a thumbs up and the helicopter lifts off the ground and banks toward the west. Humphrey, and Nikolia were heading home and little did Humphrey know that he had a big surprise as soon as that helicopter touched down on the airstrip at the western base.


	10. High up defectors

**Hey Guys Fightingforthewest here again to ask how you think Humphreys Return will play out, do you think he'll be jailed for false treason, or do you think he'll get out of it. What's Winston's deal with Humphrey's father, and will Dimitri pose a threat in this chapter read and find out. Like and review guy's I'm out. **

(Back at base)

Winston Captain Winters will arrive shortly, an extraction helicopter picked him and a civilian wanting to defect an hour ago, they should be touching down any minute now, do you still want him escorted to you a soldier said. Yes Sergeant I do it's important that he comes here immediately Winston said. Yes Sir the soldier said. Dismissed Winston said. The soldier left Winston's office. Humphrey what have you done Winston said to Himself.

(Outside the western base in the Helicopter)

Welcome home Captain, Wolcroft said landing the Helicopter. Thank you Sergeant Humphrey said. Humphrey and Nikolia stepped off the helicopter. Two soldiers with m16A4s walk up and one of them say Captain Winter's commander Winston has ordered your person to his office, we are ordered to escort you to his office. Alright Humphrey said what about Nikolia. The civilian will be taken to medical bay for any treatment needed then will be taken to Winston shortly after, he is also wanted at his office. Come with us now, the same soldier said. Humphrey nodded and followed the two soldiers with Nikolia being escorted toward the medical bay. Humphrey thank you for getting me out Nikolia says. Humphrey nods and says NO thanks needed your father and you helped me so I helped you back thank you. Nikolia waves and follows the soldier to the medical bay. Humphrey nods and follows the tow escorts to Winston's office. They arrive 5 minutes later. One of them knock and when Winston was heard saying come in from the other side of the door the soldier in front opened the door and motioned for Humphrey to enter the room. The two soldiers left and closed the door behind them leaving only Winston and Humphrey in the room. Captain Winters congratulations on the massive victory of you assassination mission where is your mission partner Sargent Daggon Winston said. Sargent Daggon was a double agent and defected to the west after I caught him loading blank rounds into my rifle. I apprehended him and continued the mission, when I went into the room where I had tied him up he had escaped and was gone. I left and hiked to the town of Linen where a civilian and his son helped me escape perusing eastern soldiers. The father stayed behind to buy us time to escape, so long as I take his son with me, to give him a better life in the east, clearly he placed the wrong trust in the western government like I did Humphrey said. What do you mean Winston said. You should know, you and Tony were best friends a time ago, and you've been secretly working with him, this whole mission was a fake, you knew Garth was a double agent, and you knew that he would put blanks into my rifle causing tony to fake death. But what you weren't counting on was me finding out actually killing tony, and coming back to the base and tell you. I know all about your plan, I know that you, eve, garth, tony, Dimitri, and Yuri were planning on killing me. Winston laughs and says alright you got me it appears that you aren't as stupid as you rank says you are, kudos to you for catching me but what are you going to do, I am the leader, and the highest rank in the whole western army, and to top it I'm an alpha. You on the other hand are an omega, a lowlife little incompetent rat who is nothing, and the rest of your kind is nothing, I don't know why the politicians even would allow you and your friends into the military in the first place. Even if you do leave my office alive, no one's going to believe you over me, you can't possible win so why even come back? Humphrey smiles and says because I made a promise to Nikola's father and I made an oath to my country, a country in which you are no longer fit to lead you traitorous, lying scumbag piece of shit. Winston laughs and says you have no proof that there even was a plan what are you going to do omega? Humphrey smiles and says well Winston I'll tell you something, there's a problem with having an intercom, one is that if 1 button is pressed it turns, the broadcast level from just two phones into all the phones within the same frequency, two if another button is pressed then it turns the speaker on and links the microphone to every speaker in the base. So in turn everyone hears what's going on behind your closed door, like I said you are no longer fit to lead so I'll take your confession, as an early retirement, with life imprisonment as an extra. Winston looks over at his broadcast station and finds that the button was pressed and everything he just said was heard by everybody in the whole base. Winston laughs and says you little son of a bitch, you're going to fry for what you did you killed an ally leader do you think the government is going to believe you? Well as it turns out every call you make, and every call you receive including your little one with Tony a few days ago, and I'm assuming your little one with Dimitra a few hours ago was recorded so they may not believe me per say, but two or three phone calls coming from tony and your office, and now Dimitri is hard to deny against so again no they won't believe me but you can bet your ass they'll believe the recorded phone calls you made and received. Winston yells no and lunges at Humphrey. Humphrey brings up his rifle and points it at Winston. Winston stops and says Shoot me go ahead. Humphrey smiles and says no ill let the jury decide your fate, and don't worry about Kate I'm sure she'll do just fine without a father, no like she had much of one in the first place, oh scratch that no mother anyway. And speaking of Eve any phone call coming from a higher up military official will be under closer surveillance as well, so anything your wife said to anybody else or you will be monitored, and also assuming that you weren't home when she called you, she called you hear at the base so it's also recorded. So scratch my last sentence about Kate not having a dad, I think she'll be fine without a dad, or a mother, she deserves better anyway, and now that you're not leader anymore, I think it's up to closest of kin Kate that would be to pick a successor to you, and if she doesn't do it herself I wonder who she'll pick, seeing as she and I get along so well. By now there are probably a couple of MP and court marshals outside your door so 5 dollars say if I open door number one your career is done, or if I open door number two, the same door, your career is done so Winston which door will it be? Door number one or Door number one you have 10 seconds to decide before the timer runs out tick tock. Winston shakes his head and says ill make you pay for this you hear me. OH and I think were out of time, I'm sorry thanks for playing. Humphrey whistles and the door opens and two MP guards come in and handcuff Winston and a court martial walks in and says Well Captain, seeing how you were framed your off the hook, but Winston here will do some time, and I mean SOME TIME probably life if not the death sentence. Do you have any final things you want to say to Winston before we take him to the jail? Yea on the account that he is taken can I have a copy of his phone calls, more importantly to Tony, Yuri, Dimitri, and Eve for informational purposes? Humphrey says. Sure the court martial says. Cool Humphrey says shaking his hand and then turning to Winston and saying, well sir it's been a privilege bringing you down, and I hope to visit you sometime you know after you're done with your life sentence and as always thanks for choosing me for the mission Humphrey said. Winston struggled against the cuffs and tried to run for it but it was no use the MPs caught him and escorted him out. Everyone was looking at him like he was an eastern soldier. Everyone hated him and were glad to see him go. Humphrey walked to his bunk to find a sleeping Kate in his bunk. Humphrey smiled and grabbed some sleeping cloths and headed off to the showers. Humphrey took a long shower put on his army t shirt, a pair of boxers and some army sweat pants then headed for the mess hall. Humphrey walked into the base cafeteria and saw that his squad was sitting together at their usual table. Humphrey what's up man how'd the mission go? Salty said. Humphrey sat down and said well besides getting almost set up it went fairly well, I uh cracked Tony's head open with a 50 caliber round. Nice shot H Salty said. What about Garth Mooch said? Humphrey smiled and said Double agent, really working for the east. Damn Mooch said, pride and respect blow to the alphas huh Salty said. You bet Humphrey said. Anyway I'm Hungry so I'll be right back Humphrey said. The three omegas nod and Humphrey walks off to the food bar and picks up a tray. Well, well, well if it isn't Captain Humphrey Winters where's Garth? Can-do said. Well seeing as you're an alpha you wouldn't want to know that your friend was a double agent Humphrey said. Bullcrap there's no way that's true, he's an alpha and alphas don't turn Can-do said. Humphrey smiles and says well you better believe it Can-do and I could care less about him or any other alphas at this point, and that's another reason why you alphas lack a spine, you allow yourself to be led around by a corrupt government figure, who sets his own soldiers up for disaster. But seeing how I'm an omega and I'm used to getting lied to, I was able to bring him down no problem. Can-do frowned and said you know he was the best leader ever and you ruined it so look out in the future Humphrey because the alphas don't take kindly to a fellow alpha being lied about, and another escorted out in handcuffs. Humphrey shook his head and said See that's my point his corrupt leadership has in turn corrupted you and you still believe the lie even after its been proven that he was a traitor as well, figures alphas aren't known for their mind power, mostly for their strength. You better watch your mouth before you say something that gets you put in the medical building Can-do yelled. Humphrey shook his head and walked away with his tray full of food and set it down on his table and turned back to grab a napkin, and silverware when Can-do took a swing at Humphrey. Humphrey easily dodged the blow and grabbed Can-dos head and thrust it down onto the table and said You know it's a bad idea to mess with an omega, especially after he just got back from enemy territory, he's more likely in a mood to fight, which I am so swing at me again and you're the one who's going to end up in the medical building. Humphrey let go of Can-do and walked back to his table. Can-do walked away and sat down at an Alpha table and talked to his squad. Can-do out of earshot of Humphrey's omega table said to the alphas around him He needs to be taught a lesson about respecting higher authority, so let's go over there and teach him a lesson. Hutch the squad leader now that Garth was gone said NO Can-do leave it, you'll only get in trouble, and if I find out that you disobeyed an order, I'll put you on base guard for a month. What Can-do said that's not fair he started it. No he didn't stupid you did, with your smart ass talk let it go Hutch said. Can-do frowned and said Fine, alright fine but if he pisses me off again and were in the field I'm going to teach him a lesson. Hutch doesn't answer and looks off in the distance.

(Back at Humphreys table)

Well that was fun Humphrey said. Well, Humphrey you know how alphas are they don't think, there all muscle and no brain salty said. Yea I know but there's only one alpha that is the exception Humphrey said. Kate all the omegas said at the same time. Yep Humphrey said smiling. Humphrey and the other omegas finished their food and then Humphrey said Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep I'll see you guys when I wake up. Later Man Salty said. Humphrey walks back to his bunk and finds that Kate isn't there. Humphrey smiled and said probably out with new orders or something. Humphrey fell asleep thinking about the mission and Garth, and Winston's deceit.


	11. News and a risky mission

Hello I'm back again for the 11th time I believe so without any more words after the next few here's chapter 11, then 12, then 13, then so on till I'm done sorry for the pause in updates kind of had writers block but R and R guys.

Humphrey woke up later that day. Kate was still gone and since Humphrey just got back from mission he had some stand down time. Wonder what the guys are doing Humphrey thought to himself. Humphrey got up made his bed to standards, then grabbed some clothes and started for the showers. Humphrey was walking down the hallway when Can-Do and another Alpha blocked him. His name tag read Westfield. "Well look who it is" Can-Do said. "Yep little old me", Humphrey said. Westfield stood silent. Can-Do looked at Westfield and said "Well about yesterday I'm sorry, it's just well he was one of us and I guess even bad shit happens to alphas every now and then". Humphrey nodded and said "well, look on the bright side at least you're not an omega because this kind of crap happens all the time, well not really a traitorous thing but you know what I mean bad shit in general". Can-Do nods and says "yea, well this is Westfield as you already may know and he's our new replacement, and he wants to know how the omegas stay so laid back during times of great stress". "Does he talk" Humphrey joked. "I talk just fine" Westfield said. "Whoa buddy what's the deal?" Humphrey said. "The deal is, it was you that brought down the greatest general in our history and for what plotting to kill you" Westfield said. Humphrey tilts his head and says "Yep that about sums it up, point is new guy, I'm assuming you are new because you're only a Private, Winston was an ass who was having regular calls, and communication with Tony, who by the way wanted to use a bio weapon against us, until I killed him, so if you going to stand there and say how Winston is Jesus walking then keep on going down that hallway and be on your way, but go up to the MP office and request to listen to those recorded phone calls, between Winston and Tony, and some guy named Dimitri, I'm assuming he's the guy Tony was shaking hands with and you'll find out how corrupt, and crooked he was". Westfield rolls his eyes and walks away. Humphrey sighed and says "new guys am I right, don't get anything unless you drill them with the truth till they get it". Westfield hears this and turns and runs at Humphrey and pushes him at Can-Do. Humphrey hits Can-Do and they both fall to the ground. "New Guy my ass, you Omega ass mark bitch, come on you want a problem with Alphas you got it bring it lets see what you got". Humphrey gets up and sticks out his hand in which Can-Do accepted and gets pulled up. Humphrey turns to Westfield and says "well you got garth's anger and fire I'll give you that but I'm not going to fight you, you wouldn't want me to I got more to me than what you see. Ask Can-Do he knows from experience". Can-Do whistled and stepped back. Humphrey turns and starts walking down the hallway when he heard a commotion behind him he turned and saw Can-Do holding Westfield. Can-Do said "Westfield stand down, get over it". Westfield stops struggling and walks away down the hall, Can-Do looked at Humphrey and nodded and started after Westfield. Humphrey sighed and continued down the hall.

(Mess hall)

"Hey Humphrey how is it going Salty asked. It's alright man it is real good, almost got into a fight again with garths replacement names Westfield real angry guy, seems to join the rest of the alphas saying omegas are bad and provoke instigation, but fuck em, were elite and we know it". "Amen brother" Mooch said. "You see Kate around lately" Humphrey asked. "No nothing lately last I saw her was when you returned" Shakey said. "I'll go up to her unit and find out" Humphrey said getting up. "Alright later brother" Shakey said. Humphrey walked up to Kates unit and spoke to Can-Do "hey man you seen Kate anywhere?" "I thought she was with you, no we haven't seen her lately where is she?" Humphrey frowned and looked at Can-Do with a Dude if I knew why I would ask face. "Right" Can-Do said. Right at that point Humphreys phone rang. "Hey Humphrey what's up" Shakey said walking up with Mooch and Salty following? _**Humphrey held up a hand and said Hello.**_

_**(Conversation)**_

_**Hello Humphrey said**_

"_**HUMPHREY HELP ME" Kate yelled**_

"_**Kate" Humphrey said.**_

"_**That's enough from you take her back to the pit" a voice said.**_

"_**Kate, who is this" Humphrey asked.**_

"_**You killed Tony, and left Garth to die so we have taken someone you care about, my name is Dimitri", Dimitri said.**_

"_**You're the guy who was shaking Tony's hand before I killed him it right" Humphrey said. **_

"_**Ah so you do know me, good, so you know what I want" Dimitri said.**_

"_**NO idea, but if you don't let Kate go we will find you and we will kill you" Humphrey said.**_

"_**Ah very Liam Neeson if I do say, but no this is how it's going to go down, you're going to meet me alone, and you're going to bring back that kid you took with you Nikolia, his dad tried so hard not to give in, but once we brought out the hammer well the rest I'm guessing you know". Dimitri says. **_

"_**When and where" Humphrey says.**_

"_**Town called Vingrad in 3 days 9pm, if you're not there then she dies" Dimitri says hanging up.**_

Humphrey puts his phone in his pocket and says "they got Kate, the east got her, guy named Dimitri. Probably was the guy shaking hands with Tony after I shot him". Can-do frowns and says "we can't tell the brass about this who knows what corruption was involved, Winston was the highest ranking officer, many of his followers may be in on it, this is going to have to be a rouge op. I assume you will want to go, along with you three, I myself want to go, were going to need to set up a flight out, and a story on why we're leaving". "Well we omegas haven't used any of our leave time, so were good but I don't know about you" Humphrey said." I'll just say that we heard reports of enemy recon in the area and Westfield and I will go along" Can-do said. "Westfield" Humphrey muttered. Can-Do smiled and says "I'll keep him in the dark, and under control". Humphrey nods and says "alright well were going up to Wolcrofts hanger, he flew me out of the east he'll fly us out, but he might not be there to get us out" Humphrey said. "Well shit alright, you got civilian help earlier well have to bum, or jack a ride" Can-Do said. "That's the other thing" Humphrey said "Dimitri wants Nikolia". "Nikolia that kid you brought back" Can-Do said. "Yea" Humphrey said. "Why, unless you don't think" Can-Do said. "I don't know what to think all I know is that I have to get Kate before anything bad happens. Ill meet you at the hanger get your weapons and you equipment" Humphrey said. Can-Do nods and starts walking towards the Alpha barracks. Humphrey starts running along with the guys towards Wolcroft hanger.

(Wolcrofts Helicopter Hanger)

"What the hell do you mean you need a ride back into the east, I just got you out of there" Wolcroft says. "They got Kate man" Humphrey says. "Who"? Wolcroft says. "Kate, alpha soldier, Callsign Angel" Humphrey said. "OH her ok" Wolcroft says "but it still doesn't mean I'm taking you back into enemy infested territory". "Come on all we need is a ride in, no out were going to hitch, or steal a ride back across the front, come on man we got till 9pm 3 days from now to rescue her or she's dead" Humphrey said. Wolcroft frowned and sighed… "Alright….Fuck alright I can get you there in 6 hours, but you're on your own after that, what does the higher ups think of this plan"? "That's the thing" Humphrey said…"They…don't know". "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T KNOW ARE YOU KIDDING" Wolcroft yelled? "We can't trust them, if whoever was able to crack Winston then they can sure as hell crack his followers, we can't risk our cover being blown" Humphrey said. Wolcroft frowns and says "I don't like this and you owe me big after this, I mean it get you ass's here in 2 hours or you're not flying in". Humphrey smiles and says "thanks man my team is getting ready right now". "Don't thank me yet you're not there yet, I don't want any comms coming to me after the drop period, I don't care if one of you breaks a leg roping in or dies, no comms"Wolcroft says. Humphrey nods and starts running for the weapon building. Wolcroft frowns and shakes his head.

(Current members on rescue mission)

Humphrey-AKA Ghost

Shakey-AKA Shadow

Mooch-AKA Evil

Salty-AKA Tower

Can-Do-AKA Steel

Hutch-AKA Eagle

Westfield-Rage

Target- Kate Westbrook-AKA Angel

(Preset)

(Going to town of Vingrad)

(Current weapons and supplies outfit)

Humphrey- M4A1 suppressed, Acog, canted iron sites, and a tri beam laser. M1911 handgun suppressed

Shakey- M4A1 suppressed, Acog, canted iron sites, and a tri beam laser. M1911 handgun suppressed

Mooch- M4A1 suppressed, Acog, canted iron sites, and a tri beam laser. M1911 handgun suppressed

Salty- M200 Intervention Suppressed, Detachable Thermal Optic. M1911 Handgun Suppressed.

Can-Do- ACR 6.8 Suppressed, HOLO Sight, Forgrip, Canted Iron sights. M1911 Handgun Suppressed.

Westfield-M98 Barret Suppressed, Detachable Thermal Optic. M1911 Handgun.

Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Can-Do, and Westfield were about to jump into something that none of them had ever planned or dreamed of. Keep reading to find out **FFTW out.**


	12. The Rescue

Humphrey was running to the medical building where he last saw Nikolia. Thankfully Nikolia was still there. Humphrey ran up and said "Nikolia hey I got something to tell you but it'll have to be on the way". Nikolia frowns and says "Uh ok sure where are we going?" "Were on the way to the weapons room where were going to get you set up with everything you need to protect yourself in the east" Humphrey said. "Wait what, your taking me back, why" Nikolia says. "Dimitri took one of our solders, a very important one and he's requested that we bring you back to the east before he releases her. But were using you as a bluff card, you're going with us to the east where once we get eyes on Dimitri you and Kate will run in the direction of our closest front line while the rest of the team holds them off" Humphrey says. Nikolia frowns and says "well what else did Dimitri tell you". Humphrey frowns and says "Nikolia your dad died a few hours before he called me. I'm sorry but he broke and told him what you looked like so when you run". Humphrey stopped walking and looked at Nikolia with a serious face. "You cannot get caught, or they WILL kill you. They will not hesitate they will kill you, then Kate, then Us. IF you see any eastern soldiers, civilians, or anybody that looks like there part of the east army or in collaboration with the east army. Shoot them, don't hesitate because they won't. Don't stop until you get to the Western front. Tell them who you are and who sent you, they'll let you in and you'll be safe there until we arrive. Do you understand, without you Kate's dead and we will not have another shot at taking out Dimitri". Nikolia smiles and says "my dad would want me to help, or do my best trying". Humphrey smiles and says "Your right. Let's go get you set up for the hell that's fixing to happen". Humphrey and Nikolia ran to the weapons room and Humphrey said Ok go up to the Supply officer and tell him that you need a uniform and everything that would go with it, to make it combat ready. While you're doing that I'm going to be loading your weapons and gear. Try and Hurry the rest of the team are waiting in the hanger. We leave as soon as were done". Nikolia nods and walks up to the supply officer. Humphrey walked over to a table and picked up a M4A1 and began specializing it until he felt that it was good enough to keep Nikolia alive. Humphrey began loading magazines and setting out grenades and other things. After that was done he went over and picked up a rut sack and started filling it with things that Nikolia would need to stay alive. By that time Nikolai had come back in full uniform. Humphrey motioned for him to come over and then began loading magazines into their designated spots, and began setting his grenades, and special grenades on their clips. Humphrey then told him to take off the load out. Nikolia did what he was asked and took it off. Humphrey set it down and picked up a Kevlar vest. Nikolia took it and put it on and zipped it up. "OK Humphrey said 'you're all decked out in Western Military garb. Slide on the load out and grab the weapons and were ready to go". Nikolia does just that and follows Humphrey into the hanger.

Humphrey and Nikolia find the rest of the team and a very reluctant Wolcroft. Humphrey smiles and says "Well are we ready to do this?" Shakey says "well as we'll ever be. Let's get it done and try to forget that were deifying our Military leaders". Wolcroft walks up and says "Yea about that, someone's going to have to create a diversion while I get the Blackhawk ready to go". Humphrey smiles and says "Well looks like I'm up. Can Do hand me the bag of C4". Humphrey smiles takes the bag and runs off down the hall. Wolcroft escorts the team to the helicopter or as close to it without being seen. Moments later they hear the fire alarm. Then they hear a loud explosion and they all turn around to see the Ammo Depot in flames. Can-Do burst out laughing and says "That crazy motherfucker". The guards around the hanger all rush to the Ammo Depot. Wolcroft gets in the helicopter and motions for the team to get ready. He starts the helicopter and starts maneuvering it out of the hanger. Can-Do turns to see Humphrey sprinting across the hanger. Wolcroft has now gotten the helicopter about of the hanger and is in the proper power level to take off. Humphrey leaps into the helicopter and turns to see MP Officers running through the hanger. Humphrey says "Yea their pissed off. I suggest we all GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE". Wolcroft takes off and banks to the East. Wolcroft turns back to Humphrey and says "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" "I blew up the Ammo Depot. It bought you time and also made myself the most wanted person in the base Humphrey said. "Did you hurt anybody?" Wolcroft says. "No of course not, I pulled the fire alarm. No one was hurt, it just pissed off the MPs that I blew up the Ammo storage" Humphrey said smiling. "When I said create a distraction, I DIDN'T MEAN BLOW UP THE FUCKING AMMO DEPOT Wolcroft yells. "Well it's done now, too late for that Humphrey says. Wolcroft frowns and turns back around. Humphrey says Vingrad 3 days before 9pm. That's our window. Preferable some time before 9pm." Humphrey says. Wolcroft frowns and nods his head.

(3 hours later)

"Ok remember what I said I don't care if one of you breaks a leg. No radio contact. Got it?" Wolcroft says. "Got It" Humphrey says. Humphrey gives the order to kick the ropes. Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Can-Do, Westfield, Nikolia, and Humphrey slid down the rope. Humphrey held the button of his radio and says "were all good, thanks again Wolcroft. I owe you". "Your damn right you do. Remember again this is a one way flight. Make sure you guys get back to the front with Kate good luck" Wolcroft says. Humphrey waves as Wolcroft banks towards the west, leaving the 8 man team alone in the dark. Humphrey splits the groups into two teams Humphrey, Shakey, Salty, and Nikolia, With Westfield, Can-Do, Hutch and Mooch on the other team. Humphrey had the other team follow a good 100 feet back just in case they were being followed, or one team got ambushed. The other could wait or fire from a concealed position. Humphrey's team took point with the other following.

Humphrey's team and the other team. (For time's sake Can-Do will be their team leader) walked for the rest of the night until it Can-Do noticed that it was nearing dawn. Can-Do radioed Humphrey and said "Do you want to keep moving through the day or sleep and move at night?" Humphrey radioed back saying "Were going to keep moving so we can get set up in Vingrad. Well get there by midnight today if we keep moving through the day". Can-Do radios "roger that, come on guys were continuing on". Humphrey smiled and says "Can-Do move up to our team and well regroup and rest somewhere for 15" "Rog" Can-Do said. Can-Do and the other team caught up to Humphreys location and moved as one group until Humphrey found a suitable location to rest at. It was a sort of wooded ditch with steep embankments on either side hidden by trees. (Think of it like a dried out creek with steep sides and covered by trees.) Both teams sat down and rested for a while. Nikolia spoke and said "so how did you guys get your call signs and how do you earn one?" Humphrey smiles and says "well I got mine because before this I was a scout sniper, and had mastered all our stealth courses". Salty spoke and said "I got mine because I'm really fucking tall". Shakey spoke and said "I got mine because I excelled in our camouflage classes". Mooch spoke and said "I got mine because I'm Evil". Everyone laughs and Nikolia says what about you guys. Nikolia nods towards the alphas and Can-do speaks and says "I trained in Melee use, and have proven myself good with knives. AKA cold steel" Westfield says "I got mine because I get angry really fast" "True that" Can-Do and Humphrey say at the same time. Humphrey and Can-do laugh and Westfield rolls his eyes. Hutch speaks and says "well I'm trained in flying things so Eagle seemed fitting enough for me". Nikolia nods and says "What about Kate?" Everyone was quiet for a while then Humphrey smiles and said "Kates Callsign is Angel, because she's an Angel". "How do I get one?" Nikolia says. Westfield smiles and says "You have to earn it kid. A Callsign is something more than a name. It's something that you've proven, and are remembered by. Also you don't give yourself one. It's given to you by others, and if you don't like it then you're out of luck. We just happened to get cool sounding ones". Humphrey says "OORAH, Well said Westfield" Nikolia smiles and says "well I have to find a way to prove myself. "Don't worry" Humphrey said "I'm sure were all about to get a lot of time to prove what were made of". Nikolia nods. Humphrey smiles and stands up and says "well come on we got to keep moving". Can-do says "are we splitting into two teams again?" Humphrey nods. Can-do nods back and says "my team will take point". Humphrey nods and moves off into the forest to get out of sight. Can-do and his team start walking toward the East with Humphreys team shadowing them a little further back.

(Current time: 8:36pm)

Humphrey Radioed Can-do and said "find an area that shields us from view and let's look at the map". "Rog" Can-do says. Can-do and Humphreys team reconnect and they find a blown out building for cover. Can-do pulls a map out of his rut sack and folds it out on a counter. Humphrey pulls out his go light and shines it on the map. Humphrey says quietly "Omega team keep lookout outside. Stay hidden. Alpha team keep watch inside. Two outside, two on bottom floor, and two on top floor". Both teams move immediately and get into their positions. Westfield and Nikolia were on the top floor. Hutch and Mooch were on the bottom and Salty and Shakey were outside. Humphrey and Can-do began looking for their position and found that they had been going at an offset pace towards the east. "Ok we need to start walking towards the west a little more and we should get to Vingrad around 11:35pm". Can do says. Humphrey nods and clicks off his go light. Can-do folds his map and sets it back in his rut sack. They both walk outside to see lights from a truck coming up the road to the North. "Fuck, everyone hide" Humphrey says. Everyone does just that. Humphrey and Can-Do lie down behind a tree in the tall grass. While Westfield and Nikolia stay on the top floor peeking out the window. Shakey and Mooch move to better out of view positions, while Hutch and Mooch find places to hide inside. The truck stops and 4 soldiers get out. Humphrey mouths "Fuck". The soldiers split up and 2 walk inside while the other two wait by the truck. Humphrey and Can-do point their weapons at the two soldiers by the truck and Humphrey gives a signal to Salty. Salty nods and tries to get Hutches attention. Hutch looks at Salty and Salty gives a signal two drop the two inside. Hutch nods and aims his weapon at one of the two inside, while Mooch aims at the other. Humphrey and Can-do drop the two soldiers by the truck while, a second later they hear the muffled gunshot and two thuds as the soldiers bodies hit the ground. Humphrey exhales and says "Way to fucking close. Let's move out". "What about the Trucks"? Can-do says. "We'll be long gone before they find the bodies" Humphrey says. Can-do nods and radio's the teams to regroup and move out.

(Outskirts of Vingrad 11:00pm)

Humphrey and Can-do's teams regrouped at the edge of Vingrad. "What's the plan?" Can-do says. "Well, Dimitri says he wants Nikolia and myself so probably, I'll have the teams cover us while we meet him. You guys will have to cover us extensively, and be ready for anything that happens" Humphrey says. Can-do nods and says "do you know where your meeting him?" Humphrey shakes his head and says "Not a clue, but I'll try calling him again". Humphrey tries the number Dimitri called from and puts his phone to his ear. It rings and Dimitri answers much to Humphrey's surprise. "Are you in Vingrad or anywhere close. If I'm correct you have 1 day and 5 hours to meet me in Vingrad or the girl dies". "I'm close enough to make the window" Humphrey says "when I get there where are we meeting at?" "Town square 9pm" Dimitri says. Humphrey hangs up and says "Town square 9pm let's get moving, and get set up". Both teams move into the town. "Looks deserted" Westfield says. "Trust me it's not" Humphrey said. "Again why can't we just call in an AC130 and level this place with the bastards in it" Westfield says. "Because we can't take the risk of Dimitri getting away, and because Kate is still with them" Humphrey says. Westfield nods and says "Ok then". Humphrey and the team navigate to the square and find it deserted, or what seems to be. Humphrey says "Ok Westfield, Can-do and Mooch I want you in the building that sets to the right of the square, Covering the right road and gate. Salty, Shakey, and Hutch I want you guys in the left building covering the left road and gate". Both sniper teams nod and began going to their buildings while Humphrey and Nikolia head back to the building directly behind the square to wait for Dimitri.

(The next day 12:00pm)

"This is so boring" Westfield says over the radio. "Come on man you're an Alpha, We don't get bored" Hutch said. "Bull shit. That's the biggest myth ever" Westfield answers. "Well get used to it, you're going to wish we were just sitting around. It's going to get real interesting really fast" Hutch says. "Guys just entertain yourselves for a few more hours than once were all back home safe and sound. You can be bored all you want" Humphrey says. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM I DON'T WANT TO BE BORED" Westfield yells jokingly. "You could always sleep, or make sure our escape route is safe" Mooch says. Westfield says "Sleep sounds nice". Humphrey laughs and says "well give yourself an hour or two to wake up, but get some shut eye and well see you at 7pm". Westfield says "roger that".

(8pm)

"Westfield wake up" Can-do says. "Huh what, oh yea right" Westfield says groggily. "1 hour guys get positioned and make sure everything is ready to go instantly. We leave nothing behind. We only gain one thing. Kate is coming back with us no matter what happens" Humphrey says. Can-do says "Roger that". Westfield sets up his M98 Barret, and attaches the Thermal Optic sight to it. Salty sets up his M200 with the same scope. Both teams had repel ropes out the back of the buildings for a fast escape. Both snipers had fresh ammo magazines set next to them. Can-do was packing up the rest of his things into his rut sack when Humphrey spoke on the radio "Westfield do you see the truck pulling up to the right gate?" "Got it 1 Black SUV, no correction 3 Black SUV's pulling up and through the right gate" Westfield says. "Ok Salty and Westfield keep tabs on your gates and once we go into the square keep us in view", "Nikolia and I will be equipping strobes to our vest. Please don't shoot us". Westfield laughs. "Also guys once Nikolia and I start walking towards Dimitri absolutely no radio contact. Everybody stay quiet. I don't want them to know that your here until you have to shoot" Humphrey says. "Aren't you going to ask us if we attached suppressers to our rifles yet" Westfield says jokingly. "I had complete faith in your guy's choices on that. I had thought you had already done that, but if you haven't please do it" Humphrey says. Westfield laughs and says "To be honest I had actually forgotten about it". Humphrey says "if I put my hand on Nikolia shoulder, that's your signal to start shooting Westfield, and Salty". "Roger" Salty and Westfield say. Humphrey shakes his head and says "Ok this is it everybody shut it, and stay alert".

Humphrey and Nikolia were getting ready when they heard Dimitri over a megaphone. "MEET ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SQUARE, OR I CUT THE BITCHES HEAD OFF" Dimitri yelled. Humphrey and Nikolia emerge from the building and begin walking to the square. Dimitri smiles and motions for his soldiers to move out of the way. Humphrey and Nikolia stop 10 feet away from Dimitri and Humphrey says "I have followed your order. I brought Nikolia here and I am alone. Where is she?" Dimitri smiles and motions for the soldier by the SUV to get Kate. Dimitri smiles and says "well I respect your honor to follow through, but I can only wonder why you came all the way here for one girl". "She's a western citizen, taken by force. Of course I would come to rescue her" Humphrey said. Dimitri smiles and says "well there's your girl". Dimitri points to a soldier holding Kate. "Give me the boy and you can both go free" Dimitri says. Humphrey smiles and says "How do I know that you won't shoot us while we walk away?" Dimitri smiles and says "Eastern soldiers honor". Humphrey nods and smiles and puts his hand on Nikolia shoulder and says "well you make a compelling case, but I can't let you take the boy, or the girl". The soldier holding Kate falls and Dimitri's head explodes. Humphrey turns to Nikolia and says "Get Kate and run". Humphrey pulls up his M4A1 and starts shooting at the soldiers around him. Nikolia runs to Kate and says" Come on Humphrey said we have to run". Kate nods and starts running with Nikolia.

(Kate and Nikolia POV)

We were running away from the sound of gunfire. All I could think about was how Humphrey was doing, was he dead, alive, hurt, missing. I had no idea but I owed him my life again. He had saved me from an arranged marriage before, saving my life from being boring, and again saving my life from the East again. I could only hope he got out. We stopped running a while later. I took this time of rest to ask my companion who he was. "Who are you?" Kate said. "My name is Nikolia, your friend Humphrey brought me back from the East when he killed Tony" Nikolia said. "Is Humphrey going to meet us or are we on our own?" Kate said. "Humphrey said to keep running until we reached the Western Front", "And not to stop for anyone but Him, or a Western Unit. If we meet anyone else that seems to be an Eastern soldier, or in collaboration, IM supposed to kill them" Nikolia said. "Humphrey said that, wow he's changed a lot. Do you think you could kill another person, I mean I know you look the part, but could you, because I could" Kate said gesturing to Nikolia appearance. "Trust me I have no problem killing Eastern soldiers" Nikolia said. Kate nods and says "well thank you for helping me but I think I could handle myself". "Sorry I can't do that Humphrey's orders" Nikolia said. "Humphrey isn't my boss is he" Kate said. Nikolia smiles and says "well you can ask him yourself". Nikolia points behind Kate. Kate turns to see Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch, Can-do and an injured Westfield.


	13. The Tragedy, and the Game

(Humphrey and the teams' POV)

Humphrey saw Kate and Nikolia running towards the Western front. Humphrey radioed Saltys sniper team and said "Salty take your team and repel down and follow Kate and Nikolia". "Rog" Salty said. Humphrey continued firing at the soldiers while moving backwards to the building he was waiting in. Salty and his team repelled down and started chasing after Kate and Nikolia. "Westfield you and your team repel down and follow Saltys team. I'll cover you" Humphrey said. "Roger" Westfield says. Westfield and his team repel down while Humphrey covers them.

Humphrey moves to the back of the building. Humphrey walks through the door to find Westfield lying on the ground. "What the hell happened" Humphrey asked. "He was repelling down. Got about halfway then the rope snapped. I think his leg, and a few ribs are broken. We're going to have to carry him" Can-do said. "Fuck" Humphrey said "Ok let's go". Humphrey and Can-do get on either side of Westfield and start running after Saltys team. Humphrey, Can-do, Hutch, and Westfield caught up to Saltys team and then began following the direction that Kate and Nikolia went. "Shit what happened to Westfield?" Salty said. "Rope snapped while he was repelling. He fell" Humphrey said. "Damn" Salty said. Westfield says "Oh shit that hurts, oh I'm going to pass out, whatever it is fix it" Westfield passes out and both teams began walking in the direction of the western front. Humphrey heard Kate and Nikolia before he saw them. "Well thank you for helping me but I think I could handle myself" Kate said. "Sorry I can't do that Humphrey's orders" Nikolia said. Humphrey smiles and thinks Smart kid. "Humphrey isn't my boss is he" Kate said. Humphrey almost laughed at that. Humphrey walks out into view and Nikolia smiles and says "well you can ask him yourself". Nikolia points behind Kate. Kate turns to see Humphrey, Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Hutch, Can-do and an injured Westfield. "H…Humphrey Kate said Thank you so much for saving me". Kate runs to Humphrey and hugs him. Humphrey smiles and says "of course we would save you Kate. Your one of us". Kate smiles and says "well think you". Humphrey smile and says "Come on we have a days' worth of hiking to reach the front. "Hutch check on Westfield" Can-do said. Hutch nods and walks over to Westfield. Humphrey and the rest of the team start to sit down when Hutch yells out "OH SHIT. HOW DID WE MISS THIS?" Humphrey looks over and sees a pool of blood around Westfield. Humphrey runs over to Hutch and falls to his knees and finds a piece of metal protruding from his stomach, But not enough to be noticed with all of Westfield's gear. "Mooch I need you buddy, help me out here" Humphrey said. Mooch rushes over and looks at his wound and says "Humphrey it's lodged in his lungs and liver, there's nothing I can do" Humphrey says "you're a god damn medic do something to ease the pain. Morphine, adrenaline, SOMETHING". Mooch shakes his head and says "he's in shock. He won't wake up, even if I did give him adrenaline, it would do nothing but waste medical supplies. Humphrey Westfield is going to die, and I can only hope to god that he doesn't wake up". Humphrey presses on the wound and says " I can feel the piece of metal, Hutch help me I'm going to try to get it out before it slips under his skin and goes further into his lungs". Hutch does exactly that while Mooch, Nikolia, Kate, Salty, and Can-do stand watching. "I got it" Humphrey says "Ok Mooch give him Adrenaline, and Morphine while I pull it out" "Humphrey that will kill him" Mooch says. "I DON'T CARE. GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME GOD DAMMIT" Humphrey yells. Mooch sighs and injects the Adrenaline, and Morphine into Westfield. Humphrey tries to get the best hold he could onto the piece of metal and begins to slowly pull it out of Westfield's lungs and liver. Humphrey knew it was a losing battle, even if he succeeded in getting it out, Westfield would still die from the extreme damage to his liver, all while drowning in his own blood. But he had to try, he would want Westfield to do the same thing. Humphrey got a new grip on the metal that was now sticking a full 2 inches out of Westfield, and began pulling again. Humphrey misjudged the length of the metal and pulled to hard resulting in the metal to slice out rather than just slide out. "Shit" Humphrey said. More blood started to pour out of Westfield's wounds and Humphrey saw blood lines start falling from Westfield's mouth. "Shit" Hutch says. Hutch takes off his Uniform overshirt and holds it to Westfield's wound while he wipes his mouth with the sleeves. Humphrey says "Mooch I need more Adrenaline I can feel his pulse fading". Mooch injects Westfield with another Adrenaline shot and to his surprise Westfield wakes up. Mooch thinks to himself Fuck, oh no this is bad. Westfield looks pale and says "did you fix it?" Humphrey looks at Westfield and says "You bet buddy, you're going to be fine" Westfield smiles and says "I can't feel anything, and I'm freezing" Humphrey says "Hold on buddy, were going to patch you up, and you're going to get back into the fight, how does that sound?" "Sounds great sir" Westfield says fading. Westfield's eyes started to dim and he started taking breaths that grew quieter with every breath. Humphrey could only watch as Westfield lay dying right in front of him until he finally did. Humphrey saw Westfield die before he felt it. "Shit Hold on Westfield, don't die on us" Humphrey said. Humphrey started to preform CPR and started trying to restart his heartbeat. Nothing he did worked until finally he gave up. Humphrey looked up and saw the shocked faces of the group. Humphrey took Westfield's dog tags and stood up. Humphrey walked over to his rifle and picked it up. "What are you doing" Hutch said. Humphrey looked at all of them and said "We still have a mission, and I'll be damned if anyone else is going to die on it. We need to find somewhere safe to sleep for the night. "What about Westfield" Can-do says. "What about it. He's gone and we need to move. We leave his body and come back for it once were safe at the base". Everyone nods and began picking up their weapons and bags. The group then began to move towards the West getting closer and closer to the Western Front with every step.

The Group eventually found a town. Humphrey and the group stopped on the outskirts of the town and they all stood looking at it. Humphrey and Nikolia looked at each other and smiled. This was the same town where Humphrey ran into after assassinating Tony. "Ok Nikolia you're going to lead the team through the town, after all it's your home town" Humphrey said. Nikolia nods and begins walking into the town. Humphrey and Kate were walking a few paces behind the main group when Kate said "You've been here before?" Humphrey smiled and said "After I killed Tony, I ran to this town and met Nikolia and his father, who sadly was killed after me and Nikolia escaped. But yes I've been here before, were safe here". Nikolia led them to the same pizza shop. Nikolia sighed and said "well I never thought I'd be back here again, but make yourself at home". The group did just that and began finding places to rest. Humphrey stopped Nikolia and said "Nikolia I know it's different without your father here, but I want you to know that he's proud of you. I know that I caused all of this and I'm sorry" Nikolia sadly smiles and says "it's not your fault my friend, but do you mind if I take a few things from the shop seeing how I probably won't be coming back". Humphrey smiles and says "of course Nikolia take all the time you need, and whatever you need to take, we'll help and it will get done". Nikolia smiles and says "Thank you". Nikolia walks inside the restaurant. Humphrey smiles and shakes his head to himself and follows Nikolia inside. Humphrey found that most of the group was asleep. Humphrey looked over and saw Kate asleep with her head in Nikolia lap. Humphrey smiles and sets down across from Nikolia. Nikolia looks down at Kate and says "This is some girl you have here". Humphrey laughs and says "Hey she chose to lay her head close to your dick not mine. Watch yourself buddy, she'll kill you" Humphrey said. Nikolia laughs and says "I'll have to watch my thoughts then". Humphrey laughs really hard and says "Yea, those thoughts wouldn't help you". Nikolia laughs. Kate says without opening her eyes "Nikolia if you get a boner while I'm sleeping then I'm going to rip out your soul". Humphrey and Nikolia laugh and they both lay their heads back and begin falling asleep. Little did they know that another pair of eyes was watching them and was about to make his move on them.

Humphrey woke up strapped to a chair. Nikolia was strapped to a chair across from him with a table in-between them. Humphrey looked over and saw the rest of the group being held at knifepoint, or passed out. Humphrey looked over at Nikolia and said "Are you alright?" Nikolia nods and says "you?" Humphrey nods and says "how long have we been like this?" Nikolia shakes his head and says "No idea, but I'm sure were going to find out". Humphrey turned to his left and saw the light of a cigarette. Then somebody walked out of the darkness. Garth.

"Humphrey buddy how's it going?" Garth said smiling. Humphrey smiles and says "well it was just fine until I woke up strapped to the chair". Garth frowns and says "Well how does it feel, being strapped to a chair against your will, but this time theirs a twist". Garth pulls out 357 Revolver and empties the chambers. Garth catches on of the 357 rounds and loads one of the chambers. Garth then spins the chambers and sets the revolver on the table. "You know what this is Humphrey" Garth says "Let's see who wins" Garth spins the Revolver and the barrel stops at Nikolia. Garth motions for Nikolia to pick up the revolver and makes a hand motion of a gun at his head. Nikolia looks confused. Humphrey says "Russian Roulette". Nikolia frowns and aims the gun at his head and pulls the trigger. Click. Nikolia sighs and slides the Revolver to Humphrey. Humphrey picks the gun up and puts it to his head. Humphrey hesitates and pulls the trigger. Click. Humphrey sets the gun down and slides it to Nikolia. Can-do yells "Garth stop this. Were Alphas, what the hell are you doing? Stop". Garth smiles and says "Oh you alphas are free to go after the game. Then after I kill all the Omegas, the Civilian, and then maybe the girl. Garth smiled and winked at Kate. Kate looked away in disgust and looked at Humphrey. Humphrey smiled and said "Garth what about a different game huh, How about a fight to the death. NO weapons, no tricks, just skill" Garth smiled and said "5 more clicks and if your still alive then sure". Nikolia puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Click. Nikolia slides the gun to Humphrey. Humphrey picks it up and puts it to his head…

Hey guys FFTW here saying. To everybody that still checks back to my story, to look for updates. I thank you and from here on I promise to update a chapter every week, at the latest 2 weeks. I feel like I've kept you all waiting too long. So from now on you'll have new chapters. Also PLEASE Review, it tells me what I need to work on, and that people are still interested in the story.


	14. The Batte of Thoughts

Click.

Humphrey slides the Gun to Nikolia and smiles. Nikolia smiles back and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger…Click. Nikolia frowns and puts the gun down.

Kate screams "NO".

Humphrey sighs and picks the gun up. Humphrey frowned and put the gun back on the table. Humphrey smiled and said "Time for that game Garth" Humphrey said.

Garth smiled and said "Ok if you win you all get to go free, but if I win you're going to kill the Kid, then the girl then I'll kill you in front of the others. Deal?"

Humphrey shakes his hands implying that he was still tied up. Garth smiles and motions for his men to untie Humphrey. Humphrey rotates his wrists and cracks his neck. Garths men grab Nikolia and pull him back out of the way. Garth gets into a fighting stance and motions for Humphrey to make the first move. Humphrey stands still and closes his eyes. Garth frowns in confusion and rushes at Humphrey. Humphrey stands still and with his eyes still closed counters Garth by flipping him over onto his back.

Humphrey turns and looks at Garth and says "You better hope you can do better, or you won't leave here alive".

Garth gets back up says "you think you're going to win. Ha, you're going to die in front of your friends".

"We'll see" Humphrey says with a stone cold look in his eyes.

Garth runs at Humphrey and punches at him. Humphrey counters by blocking and punching him in the stomach. Garth blocks the punch and uppercuts Humphrey. Humphrey gets caught in the jaw by the uppercut and staggers backwards, but manages to recover from the punch. Garth in the meantime was preparing for another attack. Humphrey regains his composure just in time for Garth to deliver a kick to the center of his stomach. Humphrey barely manages to counter it and pushes Garth away and jumps into a roundhouse kick to connect his left foot to Garths temple. Garth grunts and falls to the ground. Humphrey picks Garth up by the arms and begins choking him. Humphrey puts Garth in an arm lock and begins fighting his hold on him. Garth strains to get out and then feels the air leave his lungs. He begins choking and begins to feel dizzy. His sight begins to dim and finally he passes out. Humphrey knew he just passed out and didn't let go until he was sure that Garth was dead. Humphrey released Garths lifeless body and shakily stood up. Garth's men looked scared as Humphrey walked over to them. They released the team and began leaving the building. Humphrey picked up the 357 off the table and points it at Garth. Humphrey pulls the trigger and Garths head explodes. Kate looks at Humphrey and sees the fun loving, funny omega personality nonexistent. All she saw was a cold hatred expression in his eyes.

"Just to make sure he doesn't come back from the dead" Humphrey said smiling.

"Humphrey you didn't have to do that" Kate said.

"Your right Kate, I didn't. I wanted to" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey I don't like the way you've become" Kate said.

"How so Kate, I'm stronger, better trained, better than any alpha. He had us all at gun, and knife point. He had to die, do any of you think he would have let us go. No he would have killed us all" Humphrey said.

"It doesn't mean you shoot him after you killed him" Kate said.

"Your right, next time I'll rip out his heart" Humphrey said walking away

Kate frowned in sadness. She could only hope that her fun loving Omega wasn't a stone cold Omega now. Kate thought to herself _it's all just the stress, and the pain of losing men he's known. It's not changing him, he's still him inside just lost. I'll help him get back, I won't lose you Humphrey. _

Humphrey and the team picked up their things and began walking in the direction of the western front.

Humphrey and Nikolia were walking a little further ahead of the group when Can-do walks up. Nikolia took this time to fall back and talk with Kate.

(Nikola's POV)

"Hey Kate you got a second"? Nikolia says.

"Sure" Kate says "What's up"

"Have you noticed anything different about Humphrey?" I mean he seems, more, I don't know cold, like he doesn't really care what he does anymore, or how brutal he can be at times".

Kate stops and Nikolia notices that she's crying. Nikolia immediately realizes that's exactly what Kate thinks. He also knows that she's trying to tell herself otherwise, that Humphrey isn't becoming cold.

Kate nods and says "Nikolia I don't know what to do, I mean you saw what he did to Garth after he killed him. He literally blew his head off". "I don't want to even think those thoughts, but yes I think that's what's happening".

Nikolia nods and says "I think we need to talk to him about it. What if he doesn't know what he's doing and he needs someone to remind him that there's limits to things".

"NO" Kate says in a hushed whisper" I already tried and in his exact words he said "That he wanted to". "Who says that", "He's losing it, I think he's cracking under pressure. "He watched John, Westfield die, and took the flak from taking down the highest ranking member of the West Jasper Army".

Nikolia frowns and says "Kate I know you think it won't be a good idea, but I'm still going to try. Come on its Humphrey were talking about. What's he going to do, especially if I'm asking him personally".

"Good luck" Kate says walking ahead of Nikolia.

Nikolia sighs and jogs ahead past Kate to catch up with Humphrey and Can-do. Nikolia passes Can-do on the way and sees an expression of defeat on his face. He nods as he passes Can-do. Can-do nods back and Nikolia kept jogging until he caught up with Humphrey.

A/N- For those of you who are confused, Nikolia is talking to Kate at the same time as Humphrey and Can-do. I will put in notes like this when I do those things, or I'll make them recognizable for those of you who don't know, but I'm sure most of you knew what happened lol. BACK TO THE STORY.

(Can-do POV)

"Humphrey wait up" Can-do says walking up.

"Hey Can-do what's up" Humphrey says.

"Look man, I know you're stressed but Kate's right, you didn't have to shoot Garth like that. He was dead man, what you did was just brutal" Can do says.

"You do know that this is Garth right, or was. The guy responsible for Westfield's death, and Johns" Humphrey said.

"I know" Can-do says.

"Well then what's the problem" Humphrey said.

"HUMPHREY LISTEN, You shot garth, repeatedly, after he was dead, complete overkill bro, your becoming heartless" Can-do says.

"Well then, I guess we better hope I don't run across anybody that opposes me then" Humphrey said smiling.

"Humphrey what your doing is wrong and I'm telling you now, the rest of us won't stand for it. We will stop you if you go off again" Can-do says turning back around and walking back towards the group.

Humphrey smiled and thought to himself _you can try._

(Nikolia POV)

Nikolia passes Can-do on the way and sees an expression of defeat on his face. He nods as he passes Can-do. Can-do nods back and Nikolia kept jogging until he caught up with Humphrey.

"Humphrey you have a second" Nikolia says.

"Depends on what you want to talk about" Humphrey said.

"So you know what's going on than" Nikolia said.

"Yes I'm aware that you all have grouped together because I have gone off the reservation" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey stop walking" Nikolia says.

Humphrey and Nikolia stop walking and Nikolia puts his hand on Humphrey's shoulder.

"Look man I know that you're stressed out and I know you've seen shit that nobody should see, but man don't lose it on us. We need you to get us through this" Nikolia says.

"Why do you all think I'm losing it, I killed Garth. That's it, period" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey he was dead, and then you emptied the clip into him, Overkill bro, look I know what you're going through" Nikolia.

"No you don't, there's no way you could know what I'm going through" Humphrey said.

"Well, I think I do, losing my dad was hard, and it's what I can relate to with you, but from a friend who cares, the friend you rescued from that god forsaken country is trying to help you" Nikolia said "Take my words to heart, or not, it's your choice in the end, and from what I can see when I look into your eyes. I see somebody who won't stop until he fulfills what he's set out to do".

Nikolia turns away from Humphrey and walks ahead towards the group who had passed them while they were talking.

Humphrey watched Nikolia walk away. Humphrey was fighting a battle between right and wrong. The conscience in his mind was telling him things and the other side, the killer in him was saying something else but he thought to himself _what I did was completely necessary. Anyone would have done the same thing. He was a traitor, and he needed to die._

_ But did I need to shoot the entire clip into his head?_

_Of course you did, I mean he betrayed West Jasper._

_ But it was his dad, the last member of his family, I mean if my dad was doing that I wouldn't want to leave him._

_His dad deserved to die, he was killing millions of innocent people. You did the job._

_ But it was a set up to frame me, Winston had no real intention of killing Tony, He wanted to bluff him so he could tell the West that the East leader was assassinated by an Omega. Winston believed that it would cause an Alpha V Omega split that would ultimately bring the Death of the Omega population._

_Winston played you for a fool, but you found out and did the fucking job. You fucking blew that Eastern Bitches head off, and it felt great. You've never been more alive._

_ NO NO NO NO that's not who I am, I'm not a killer, I'm a good guy who has had to do bad things, that doesn't make me a bad person._

_Yes it does Humphrey you're a killer, your friends are starting to doubt your leadership, and you need to remind them who is in charge, who can get the job done. You've done it before, do it again. Teach Can-do a lesson he called you out, threatened to stop you if you went off. Now you don't want to lose that killer edge you have. You don't want that to dull you need to remain sharp for the fight ahead. Well that is if you want your friends to live._

_ I'm not a killer and I'm teaching nobody a lesson. I'm going to get this team through this with no more incidents I will get them through, I owe them that. Can-do and Nikolia are right I'm going off the reservation, I need to watch out, and I pray that Can-do teaches me a lesson if I do._

_HUMPHREY you can't change what you are, YOU. ARE. A. KILLER. DO THE FUCKING JOB, TEACH HIM A LESSON AND THE OTHERS WILL FOLLOW YOU. _

_ THEY'LL FUCKING FEAR ME FOR FLIPPPING OUT. THAT'S NOT HOW I WANT TO BE FOLLOWED._

_Are you sure of yourself Humphrey, I think your losing you mind, I mean you're talking to a voice in your head. _

_ That's right. You're just a voice, which means I'm in control. _

_Are you sure that your in control, I mean does it sound like you to pull the trigger on Garth after he was dead._

_ Well… I don't…_

_EXACTLY you listen, I am in control and you will teach Can-do a lesson._

_ I… will… Teach…_

_CAN-DO A LESSON._

_I…Will…TEACH… CAN-DO…A…LESSON._

Hey guys Fightingforthewest here saying I think Humphrey is losing his mind. What do you think? Sorry for the delay guys, finals are over and so is Christmas break. It felt good to have a break, now I am back and reenergized. Leave a review on your reaction to the thought battle in the end. I am really anxious to hear your thoughts on it. FFTW saying keep reading and check my profile for the poll I have up. ~


	15. Take Us Home Humphrey

Humphrey walked back to the group. Humphrey had the battle in his head and his darker conscience won over and he was going to teach Can-do a lesson. Humphrey stopped at the edge of the group.

Kate was talking to Nikolia, about some sort of way to make a shelter. Kate sure liked to ask Nikolia a lot of questions, you could see how he was smiling and tapping his fingers. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were talking about the direction and where they were. Can-do and Hutch were talking, and the whole time Humphrey was thinking _Teach. Can-do. A. Lesson. Teach. Can-do. A. Lesson. _

_ Fuck why can't I stop thinking that?_

_Because Idiot you're not in control. Go up to him and hit him in the stomach._

_ No… I… Won't… Do…it._

_YOU WILL DO IT, OR I WILL CHANGE YOUR MIND AND ILL MAKE YOU ATTACK KATE. Pick one Humphrey Can-do or Kate?_

_ I…I…FUCK THE VOICES….WHY…._

_DO IT!_

Humphreys gaze hardened and he spoke

"Can-do" Humphrey said.

"What's up Humphrey" Can-do said.

"I… I… have to teach…. You a… Lesson" Humphrey said.

"What" Can-do says.

"You said if I go off again you'll stop me right" Humphrey said.

"That's right" Can-do says stepping up to Humphrey until they were standing right in front of each other.

"Then do it, because I can't take the stress anymore" Humphrey says stepping backwards into a fighting stance.

"Humphrey" Kate said "What are you doing?"

Can-do steps back and steps into a fighting stance.

Humphrey and Can-do begin to circle each other. Can-do swings at Humphrey and Humphrey blocks it.

"Can-do why am I so bad, I have a better edge now. Now that I can be emotionless when I'm doing my job" Humphrey said.

"Listen to yourself Humphrey, Better Edge, Emotionless, YOU BLEW GARTHS HEAD OFF AFTER HE WAS DEAD. Can-do yelled "WHO DOES THAT?"

"GARTH NEEDED TO DIE" Humphrey said.

"HE WAS ALREADY DEAD HUMPHREY" Can-do says.

"I know he's dead, I shot him" Humphrey said laughing.

"You're losing your mind Humphrey, you're going crazy" Can-do says.

"Crazy" Humphrey says.

Can-do steps back.

"CRAZY, ILL SHOW YOU CRAZY" Humphrey yells.

Humphrey swings at Can-do and Can-do blocks the swing. Humphrey immediately swings with the other arm and catches Can-do in the jaw. Can-do staggers backwards and Humphrey roundhouse kicks him in the shoulder. Humphrey wasn't trying to kill Can-do just teach him to follow his leadership.

"HUMPHREY STOP" Nikolia says running at Humphrey.

Nikolia, Salty, and Shakey run and split Can-do and Humphrey apart. Can-do gets dragged away by Salty and Humphrey gets dragged away by Nikolia and Shakey.

"Cando, hold on man, your bleeding" Salty says.

"Humphrey do you really believe you're the same person who rescued Nikolia from the East. Who stood against the entire Western Military, and against the Alpha soldiers, who went against orders to rescue Kate? HUH" Can-do yells blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

"Humphrey look at what you've done, you almost beat Can-do to death, and for what saying he cared about you and wanted to know how you were doing mentally, how you were handling the stress. Nikolia says.

"It's not me" Humphrey says "The fucking voices won't stop yelling"

"What voices Humphrey?" Nikolia says.

"The voices in my head, he told me to teach Can-do a lesson, I didn't want to, and it made me" Humphrey said.

"What the Fuck are you talking about" Can-do says.

"Humphrey strains against Shakey and Nikolia, trying to get free.

"Humphrey stop or I will hurt you, I don't want to but I will. STOP" Nikolia says.

Humphrey strains harder and Nikolia hits him in the head knocking him out.

Nikolia and Shakey let go of Humphrey. Salty helps Can-do to his feet and Nikolia looks down at Humphrey and says "Humphrey what happened to you?"

(The Flashback, and the Truth about the Voices)

(Current Time) (Nikolia POV)

"Kate what happened to Humphrey before he came back to the West. In the first years he was in the West Jasper Military?" "Why does he hear voices"?

(Kate POV)

"Well it all started after he left for a mission with what they call the "Old Breed" which consisted of John, Humphrey, and Salty" Kate said.

Salty looks down at Humphrey and says "that mission fucked you up bro. I thought you were past that".

"Salty tell them the mission, what happened, why he is the way he is" Kate said.

(Group POV)

"Well we don't usually talk about it because we thought if we did it would bring that crap back up and Humphrey would go crazy again. But as Kate said it all started after our first mission. The "Old Breed" was a named termed by the younger soldiers later, but associate the three of us now as the "Old Breed" hell were still in our twenties. Anyway we were dropped into the North far before we went to war with the East. Humphrey, myself, and John were all qualified to jump from planes, or to be called by what you would know, "The Airborne".

(The Mission)

We jumped over Moscow in Old Russia, this was a few years after Vladimir Putin left office. Russia was trying to find a suitable leader, after the one Putin picked got "removed from the game". Anyway Russia was thrown into chaos and Anarchy, long story short Russia doesn't exist because of this. Now you have different groups claiming land, and towns all over the place, killing civilians to instigate war between the groups. The West had a problem with that, so Humphrey, Myself, and John jumped in to remove the leader of the most powerful faction in the North.

We moved to our link point, and we SAT phoned command telling them that we had all landed safely without incident, and were moving towards the Hit zone. We moved through the night and evaded Northern Patrols during the day, while catching sleep when we could and resumed the following night. About Midnight on the second day, we reached the Hit zone and got prepared for the events that would take place. Humphrey was nervous and hell why shouldn't he be, we were deep behind enemy lines. Humphrey was taking the shot, seeing how he did a stint in Scout Sniper School. John was disposing of our extra gear, maps, phones, and extra crap we had. In case we were captured of course.

About 4am Humphrey took the shot that killed Lenin Patrolkovitch. Shots started hitting the building which was strange because we were so well hidden that I'm sure not even our guys could have found where we took the shot. We weren't waiting to find out how the found us so we smoked out and started retreating back the way we came. We had a contact who would fly us out if we made it to his airfield a few miles to the South. We made it there thank god, but getting out wasn't that easy. We were taking off and a few vehicles pulled onto the runway.

Before anyone knew what was happening Humphrey had hopped out and was making his way to the 50 Cal machine gun mounted on the truck. Humphrey started shooting and the vehicles dispersed and I now know why Humphrey did that. We wouldn't have made it if he hadn't and we all would have died in the crash. For the longest time I felt guilty about what had happened, why it had to happen and why Humphrey is the way he is. We swung around and I saw even from the air, I saw Humphrey get thrown from the vehicle and captured by the East. Humphrey didn't return how for 5 years after that. When he returned he wasn't the same Humphrey anymore. He still had his fun loving personality, but he seemed more on edge when conflict arose. More paranoid. Anyway we figured out what happened when we captured an old Informant for the East. We didn't piece it together until a little while later. Humphrey was brainwashed. He was beaten, fed food laced with poison. When they broke his body, they moved on to his mind, when they broke his mind, they went to his soul, when they broke his soul, they had a person who had no inner conscience, no emotion when taking someone's life, on restraint, no voice telling him that enough is enough. It's like he had to be sure, he had to make sure that that person was gone. Thankfully we figured out who the target was. Winston Westbrook. We stopped Humphrey before he could finish the job. We were able to reach out to him, to get him back under control, to fight the voices telling him to go off. For the longest time I thought we had won, that we had beaten the voices. Well as you have witnessed, Humphrey lost. He let the voices back in and now we have to bring him back". Salty said.

"Kate" Salty said.

'Yea" Kate said.

"You're going to be the only one who can bring Humphrey back from this. It's going to be challenging, and you need to remember, whatever happens, whatever he says He doesn't mean it. It's not him, it's the voices" Salty said.

"How to I bring him back" Kate said.

"Tell him that you need him, Humphrey has always been one for determination and willpower, but only when it's about being needed' Salty said.

"Could we do that now" Kate said.

"You could try" Salty said "But Kate, you need to prepare yourself".

"For what?" Kate said.

"If Humphrey goes off, and you can't bring him back, nobody can. Humphrey will have lost completely. The East would have won, and Since Winston and Eve are in jail, who does that leave for him to go after" Salty said.

"Me, or Lilly" Kate said.

"Exactly" Salty said "If Humphrey realizes this, then he will stop at nothing to get to you, you could be his wife, and the mother to his children, and he would still kill you"

Kate looks down.

"You know what you'll have to do" Salty said.

"I'll have to stop him once and for all" Kate said.

Salty nods.

(Humphrey's unconscious state POV)

"_Oh Humphrey you've allowed yourself to be beaten"_

"It's your fault" Humphrey said.

"_Is it. I don't recall telling you to get knocked out. You know what they're talking about right?"_

"Yea I'm sure Salty is telling them how I got stuck with you" Humphrey said.

"_Humphrey that hurts, I'm shocked, don't you like having someone to talk to every day?" _

"No I don't care for it" Humphrey said.

"_Well then ask me to leave"_

"Because you won't, you're here to make me lose my mind, until I either kill everyone, or blow my own brains out" Humphrey said.

"No, it's your fault, you decided to jump out of that plane, and you knew what was going to happen"

"I knew I was going to get captured, but didn't know I was going to get stuck with you" Humphrey said.

"You act like I'm a bad thing, you can ignore me, do like you did before"

…

"Remember Winston"

'He's in jail" Humphrey said.

"You were stopped before, you didn't finish the job, you had 2 chances, and you failed twice"

"Shut up" Humphrey says "I'm not letting you Bullshit me into doing something else".

"Winston and Eve are in jail, there clearly not able to strike at but two people are"

"No" Humphrey said.

"Yes, who are they Humphrey?"

"K…Kate, and Lilly" Humphrey said.

"Hey look at that, get the man a prize, pick one to strike back and pick one to live, or I WILL"

"No" Humphrey said.

"Pick one".

"No" Humphrey said.

"YOU WILL DO IT OR I WILL MAKE YOU SLAUGHTER THEM BOTH".

"SOMEBODY WAKE ME UP" Humphrey yelled.

"DO IT".

"SOMEBODY PLEASE WAKE ME THE FUCK UP"

"Humphrey calm down, or I'll make you kill everybody now, were going to back to where this all started"

"What do you mean" Humphrey said.

"Retake Command of your group and lead them home, lead your friends back to your home"

"No, I will never go back to that place" Humphrey said.

"I will leave you alone until you bring them home", "Bring them home Humphrey or, well you know what will happen"

"Bring…them…home…I…" Humphrey said.

"Bring us home Humphrey"

"I…Its…Time…to…go…home…" Humphrey said.

"Yes Humphrey"

"It's time to go home, I'll bring us home" Humphrey said.

Damn guys, Humphrey is losing his mind, well I'm back in the groove now. Woah yea let's do this boys, R&amp;R guys, remember the poll that's up on my profile, FFTW out guys.


	16. Build your walls

Humphrey opened his eyes and looked at the group, who had yet to notice he had awoken.

"You know what you'll have to do" Salty said.

"I'll have to stop him once and for all" Kate said.

Salty nods.

Humphrey gazed down in sadness, he had caused this. Humphrey looked over at Can-do, he saw Can-do's beaten face. Humphrey felt terrible.

Humphrey sighed and started to sit up, Nikolia, and Salty got into a defensive stance.

"Looks like I lost the battle huh" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey is it you" Salty said.

"It's me bro, but I don't know how much longer" Humphrey said.

"Guys I know you have no reason to trust or listen to me on any decision that I may have, but were not safe here and I know of a place where we can be safe" Humphrey said again.

"Where" Can-do said.

"My old house" Humphrey said "I used to live in the East for a period of time while my dad served, even though I never really knew him, my mom stayed before moving to the east when I was 8".

"You're sure" Can-do said.

"Positive, it's time to go home" Humphrey said smiling.

"Salty what do you think, it's your call, is it Humphrey" Hutch said.

"Humphrey, take us home" Salty said.

Humphrey nods and begins leading the group towards his old home in the east.

Humphrey and the group traveled all through the night. They reached the area Humphrey grew up in. The group crested the hill and were awestruck at the house that stood before them. It was huge, like Skyfall James Bond huge.

"Damn Humphrey you grew up here" Can-do said.

"No I didn't grow up here, I was born in the West, but I stayed here for a few years, few years after my dad died, my mom and I left because she said it reminded her of Dad too much".

"What happened to your mom" Hutch said.

"She died when I was in first grade, I was far behind for my age in school, otherwise I would be like 3 grades ahead of you all" Humphrey said "Kate knows, I went to her house and lived there for a few months until a relative took me in".

Kate nodded sadly, and said "even back then you were handsome".

Humphrey smiled and said "Look who's talking, you were a 10 before age 10".

Kate laughed along with the group. Even at times when stress was at a max, Humphrey could make anybody laugh.

"Hey Hutch, do you still Rap?" Can-do said.

"Yea I'm great at it" Hutch said.

"No shit really, you Rap too, I'm pretty good at it" Humphrey said.

"Really" Kate says "You Rap, I had no idea".

"Yea I'm Eminem when it comes to that" Humphrey said.

"Well Hutch, Humphrey have a freestyle battle for us" Can-do says.

"I'm game" Hutch said.

"Sure why not" Humphrey says.

"It's going to be an Acapella" Hutch said.

"Duh we got no beat" Humphrey said.

"Hutch you go first" Can-do says.

A/N- all these Raps are mine off the top of the head, I'm going to write them in stanza order so try to follow along the best you can.

"Yo, Ima bout to rip this Omega Rapper like a Snickers Wrapper,

Yo I Rap it's a force of habit, don't need a Samsung galaxy Tablet to pass the time,

He's going to end up like the lead singer for Sublime, because none of us have the time to slow down,

I Rap loud, on Cloud 9, pulling out Raps all the time" Hutch said.

Can-do laughed and said "Bro that was dope, Humphrey your turn".

Humphrey inhaled closed his eyes and exhaled.

"Yo I got a sick habit of Destroying Mc's while I Rap.

Lately I've been spending my time getting framed, blowing Eastern Leaders Brains,

What's next jacking planes, jacking trains? Got a little voice telling me to kill the world, bro I hold the world on my shoulders, with the weight of a thousand boulders?

I won't fall, won't stall, and yo take your girl, and your man purse to the mall.

"I've survived helicopter crashes, Saw an AC130 turn a fully functional base to lit Matches and Ashes

I've dropped targets from a mile away, I'm not afraid of a punk ass Alpha Rapper,

Hit you with a drop kick, while the base booms, while I Loom over the East like the unholy reincarnation of Doom,

I've been through too much to give up now,

Switched to Rapping Loud, carrying the shrouds, of Westfield, and John with me through the days, filling Eastern Soldiers with dismay,

Because I haven't died yet I'm allied, with the West and I've applied, the skills I've learned to drop anybody who stands in my way,

So step aside, or catch a bullet as it blindsides you from a mile away" Humphrey said.

Can-do looks at Humphrey stunned.

"Humphrey that was dope" Hutch said.

"Ah it's just off the top of the head" Humphrey said.

"Well then you got talent" Can-do said.

'Thanks" Humphrey said.

The group started walking towards the house while Humphrey, Salty, and Kate stayed behind. Humphrey was just staring at the house.

"Humphrey are you ok?" Kate said.

"Yea, I'm fine" Humphrey said.

"Well ok, don't keep me waiting too long" Kate said.

Humphrey smiled as Kate walked towards the house.

"You got a keeper there bro" Salty said.

"Yea she's great" Humphrey said.

"Well hold on to her, she's going to be the most important person in your life" Salty said.

Humphrey didn't respond, he was in some sort of deep thought.

"Humphrey, kill him"

"No, you said you would leave me alone" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey he told Kate what you have"

"I said it while I was rapping" Humphrey said.

"Yes but they wouldn't have understood what you said if Salty didn't tell them the truth"

"So what they need to know the truth" Humphrey said.

"Kill him"

"I won't kill Salty" Humphrey said.

"Then pick between the groups, your killing somebody tonight"

"No" Humphrey said.

"Then I'll pick for you"

"No" Humphrey said

"Can-do"

"No I won't kill him" Humphrey said.

"_You will, sorry Humphrey but I'm going to take the wheel on this one_"

"NO" Humphrey said.

Humphrey stared at Salty and said "We should get to the house before somebody sees us".

"Yea, your right" Salty said.

It started thundering and there were flashes of lighting in the distance. It started raining as soon as Humphrey closed the front door.

"Just in time" Salty said.

"Yea" Humphrey said.

"You ok" Salty asked.

"Yea I'm fine, just exhausted" Humphrey said.

Humphrey picks up his rifle and heads for the door.

"Humphrey where are you going" Kate asked.

"I… I don't know" Humphrey said opening the door, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"That was weird" Can-do said.

"Hey Salty Humphrey went outside, and he's acting weird" Kate said.

"WHAT" Salty said running into the living room.

"What's wrong" Can-do said.

"Remember, Humphrey's "voice" in his head, how it wants to get revenge on something" Salty said.

"Salty he's fine' Can-do said.

The radio on Can-do's loadout cracked and Humphrey's voice was heard.

"Static" "Let's play my favorite game" Humphrey said.

Salty brought the radio to his mouth and said "Humphrey bro fight this man, you were doing so well".

"Well doing "well" doesn't get me fixed huh, you guys left me there" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey we didn't…"

"YOU LEFT ME TO DIE" Humphrey said "Now I'm stuck with this fucking voice. So which one of you will die first" Can-do… Hutch… Mooch… Shakey… Salty…

"Humphrey, listen Kate can help you, were your friends and were going to help you through this…"

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HELPED, WHAT IF I LIKE IT THIS WAY" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey come back please. Come home" Salty said.

…

"Humphrey" Salty said.

….

"HUMPHREY" Salty yelled.

"Shit" Salty said.

The thunder, lighting and rain picked up and now it seemed like super storm was over them.

"Can-do" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, whatever you're planning don't do it" Salty said.

"Can-do I know you can hear me" Humphrey said.

"What do you want Humphrey" Can-do said.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that dropping targets is easier at close range" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, if you think this is a joke or a game then you're one fucked up dude" Hutch said.

"Does it feel like I'm joking, let me show you how serious I am" Humphrey said.

The window shattered next to Hutch and a bullet whizzed past Hutches head. Hutch dropped to the floor along with the rest of the group.

"HUMPHREY ARE YOU MAD" Salty said "You almost killed Hutch".

"Ops sorry my finger slipped" Humphrey said laughing.

"Humphrey what's your game, huh what's the point. Why bring us here?" Salty says.

"What's funny is you still think you're talking to Humphrey. Who says it's him inside now. He put up a fight no lie, but once I told him to choose between Can-do and Kate he broke". Humphrey said.

"What do you mean choose" Salty says.

Can do walked over to the shattered window and looked out into the rain and darkness.

"I don't see how Humphrey…"

"Static" "Bang" Humphrey said.

"CAN-DO GET OUT OF THE WINDOW" Salty yelled.

A single gunshot rang out and a bullet struck Can-do in the throat ending his sentence. Can-do fell to the ground clutching at his throat.

Salty and Hutch rushed over and pulled Can-do away from the window.

"Can-do hold on, you're going to be alright" Hutch said.

Can-do was only to make gurgling noises, he died a few seconds later. Hutch, Salty, kneeled over his body and Salty stood up. Salty picked up the radio and said

"Humphrey you son of a bitch, you killed him. Why. What's your game?"

"static" "Damn still haven't lost my edge" Humphrey said "were playing my favorite game, one by one you will die, until it's just me, Salty, and Kate"

"So you're doing this to get to Kate?" Salty said.

"No dumb ass, I'm doing this because it's fun, and I want you two alive until the very end" Humphrey said "my advice get smarter, start thinking like a soldier and stay out of the windows. I'll be watching. Only question is where I am now, there are a lot of rooms in that house, and I know that house all too well. I suggest you find a room that provides the safest, most strategic advantage over me, but one problem"

"What" Hutch said?

"Am I really inside or outside?" Humphrey said laughing. "Static".

The lights went flickered and went out, but a few seconds later flickered back on.

"Humphrey there are six of us and one of you, you're outnumbered and eventually you'll have to sleep…" salty said before Humphrey cut him off

"Ah, it's cool, I'm wide awake, this rain keeps a guy awake" Humphrey said "but like I said I'll be watching, I'll leave you alone for now. Remember, if I can see you, I can shoot you so lock every door, every window, and start preparing"

"Prepare for what" Hutch said.

"The rest of the night, and the next, and the next, and the next, until, well there's no one to mess with" Humphrey said.

"Static"

Hutch tossed the radio down.

"We've got to make a run for it. It's raining, he's exhausted and he can't catch us all" Hutch said.

"Running from a place of relative safety on ground that Humphrey knows, while it's dark and raining. Not wise" Salty said.

"Look I'm not sitting around and waiting to die" Hutch said.

"Look if you go out there, by yourself your walking into certain death, if you stay and we barricade ourselves inside, and we tighten down and act like the soldiers we are, it's going to make it harder for Humphrey to get to us".

"What do we do first" Hutch said.

"First we search the house in groups, until were sure that Humphrey isn't inside, then we barricade all of the doors, and ground floor windows" Then we block all the windows throughout the whole house so Humphrey can't see us, then we get some rest and plan out the next day" Salty said.

"Sounds like a plan" Hutch said.

"Group up then" Salty said.

Kate, and Nikolia paired up, Hutch and Salty paired up, and Mooch, and Shakey paired up.

"Ok everybody, if you see Humphrey inside go for the non-lethal takedown, if he continues to resist and has a weapon keep him detained long enough for the other groups to help, only as a last effort to stop him, kill him" Salty said.

The groups understood and began to search the house for Humphrey. Hutch and Salty took the basement, Kate, and Nikolia took the second floor, and Mooch, and Shakey took the first floor.

All groups searched their parts of the house with no luck, Humphrey was still outside in the rain. All the groups were in the living room and they were busy barricading the doors and windows. All of the windows were locked and the blinds were shut. Hutch and salty had built a protective circle in the living room.

"Humphrey is messed up man" Hutch said.

"It's not him bro, and he wouldn't be like that if we all would have gotten out on that mission" Salty said.

"Why would he come after me" Kate said.

"Remember Kate I told you that your father wronged Humphrey, and if he can't get back home to get to Lilly, then Kate you're the next member of the family" Salty said.

Kate nods and Nikolia says "Even at the cost of our own lives, we've got to protect Kate, until she can bring Humphrey back from the other side.


	17. Tear them Down

(Inside the House)

"We need to sleep if we want to outlast Humphrey" Salty says.

"You think any of us are going to be able to sleep after what just happened, and what's happening" Hutch said.

"Look I'm not saying that it's easy, but we've got to try" Salty says.

"Who made you leader" Hutch said "I'm a higher rank and I'm an Alpha".

"Because I know what Humphrey is going through, and I don't see you coming up with any ideas" Salty said.

"Listen Omega, from now on I'm in charge, now Salty, and Shakey, you're on first watch everybody else try and get some sleep" Hutch said.

"Hutch I know you're afraid, and you witnessed something that nobody should see but it doesn't make it alright for you too…" Nikolia said before Hutch interrupted.

"You have no place to talk Eastern Civilian" Hutch said "The only reason you're here is because Humphrey used you as a way to get out of the East" Hutch yelled.

"I didn't see him using me when Dimitri wanted me back in the East for Kate's safe return" Nikolia said "he wasn't leaving without either of us".

"Only because we were there to give him the option" Hutch said.

"ENOUGH" Salty yelled "Are we really going to do Humphreys job for him, were going after each other, RATHER THAN THE PERSON WHO KILLED CAN-DO. RATHER THAN THE PERSON WHOS GOING AFTER ALL OF US. I am in charge, because I know more about Humphrey than anybody here, Hutch sit down, calm down, and act like the alpha you are".

(Outside)

"Humphrey nice shot buddy"

"It wasn't me who pulled that trigger that was you' Humphrey said.

"No I'm pretty sure it was you"

"Fuck you" Humphrey said.

"Oh seductive"

Humphrey walked up to the top of the hill and looked around. He saw the house, the boathouse, and the old church further up.

"Hey I wonder if the old tunnels are there"

"It's locked I remember" Humphrey said.

"Let's go explore then bro"

"I'm not your bro and if you kill anybody else I'm going to kill myself to save the others" Humphrey said.

"Aww don't ruin the fun, don't you want to see your children grow up"

"What are you talking about?" Humphrey said.

"She didn't tell you"

"Tell me what" Humphrey said.

"You little Kate is pregnant"

"No you're lying" Humphrey said.

"I can see it in her eyes"

"Shut up" Humphrey said.

"Fine don't believe me, but I promise you that she's going to tell you once we kill Mooch, Shakey, Hutch and Nikolia".

"We are not killing anybody" Humphrey said.

"Well we'll see about that"

Humphrey picks up his rifle and starts walking towards the church.

(Back in the house)

The group had switched on and off, taking turns and shifts watching for Humphrey. About 8 A.M the group decided that Humphrey had gone somewhere to rest. He hadn't been spotted all night.

"We should go look for him" Mooch said.

"Were not going outside" Salty said.

"What if were out of food and water" Hutch yelled from across the house.

Salty walks over to Hutch and finds him in the Kitchen.

"Water is off, no food, well no food that already hasn't been claimed by worms and flies" Hutch said.

"Fuck" Salty said.

"Hey I see a water pump out there" Mooch says.

"Good, well Mooch you get your wish, you can go outside" Salty says.

"Gee thanks bro" Mooch said.

"Don't think about Humphrey, just run and fill up a few canteens and run back. We can cover you" Salty says.

CRASH

Salty runs upstairs as well as the rest of the group to find the Master bedroom window shattered.

"What the hell" Salty says.

(Outside)

"Diversion worked, damn I'm good"

"What are you doing now" Humphrey said.

"Trading weapons"

"I would try to stop you, but fuck I've just about given up, until you get to Kate" Humphrey said.

"Well your smart I'll give you that"

Humphrey picks the front door lock and walks into the living room. Humphrey looks over at the far wall and finds Sally's sniper rifle leaning up against the wall. Humphrey picks up the sniper Rifle and quietly sets his M4A1 down.

Humphrey turns and starts walking towards the door, but stops.

"Time for a little humor"

Humphrey pulls out his knife and begins carving into the wall C-A-N-D-O. K-I-A.

Humphrey runs towards the door. As he runs by he picks up Saltys rut sack filled with Sniper rounds. Just before he gets to the door Humphrey turns and Whistles as load as he can.

Salty, and the rest of the group come running and stop at the top of the stairs. They all see Humphrey at the front door.

Unfortunately none of the group had a weapon with them.

"Humphrey why take the risk" Salty said slowly walking down the stairs.

Humphrey smiles and says "Well this time I wanted to see if I could actually get inside"

"How" Salty says.

"Picked the lock on the front door" Humphrey says.

"Humphrey put down my rifle and let's talk" Salty says.

Humphrey smiles and says "Oh if only it were that easy. Hutch would probably kill me, only people I could trust not to go off if I did would be Kate, Nikolia, and you so, ah I'm letting you all off easy".

"You're letting us of early, we could kill you" Hutch said walking down the stairs.

Humphrey smiles evilly and throws his knife at the wall with the carving. The knife gets stuck into the wall. Humphrey shuts the door and runs off into the distance.

"Fuck" Salty said.

"Oh Fuck, look" Hutch said "He got the M200".

The group sat down and tried to make sense of what just happened. Humphrey was in the house, could have done something but didn't. Why.

"We've got to lock this house down" Salty said "He could have done something".

"But he didn't. That means there hope right" Kate said.

"Sure" Hutch said in disbelief

The group found things to do, and before they knew it, it was dusk.

"Mooch you ready" Salty said.

"Yep, 5 Canteens of water" Mooch said.

"Good go fast before the light fades, otherwise you won't be able to see where you're going" Salty says.

"Hey I graduated from West Point" Mooch said.

"Yea but you bribed your way through final year" Salty said.

"Fair enough" Mooch said.

Mooch was at the front door with Nikolia and Hutch on either side. Kate was in the back. Salty was at the window watching and gave Mooch the signal.

"Alright 3. 2. 1…

…

GO" Salty said.

Nikolia and Hutch threw open the doors and Mooch was off running for the water pump.

(Humphrey POV)

"They're going to run out of water and food"

"They're smart and will find out a way to get water and food" Humphrey said.

"Well what we can do together is sit back and watch the water pump eh buddy"

"Fuck you" Humphrey said.

"Ha-ha you're a funny guy"

"Shut up"

"You know Kate's probably hungry right now, that can't be good for the baby"

"I said shut up" Humphrey said.

"Ok then, but look they're going to send somebody out for some water. So were going to let him fill whatever he has and then were going to shoot him"

"So you're going to kill somebody else huh" Humphrey said.

"No, well he will die, but not instantly"

"What do you mean" Humphrey said.

"Were going to Black Hawk down your friend. POW right through the femoral artery. Or if you want we can Vin Diesel him Saving Private Ryan style?"

"Fuck I give up, just fucking kill me" Humphrey said.

"No"

"Why, why keep me locked away" Humphrey said.

"It's fun. Now shut up, your friend's coming out"

Humphrey steadied the rifle and aimed for Mooches leg. Mooch filled all the canteens and started running back to the house.

BAM.

The bullet struck home and hit mooch in the leg. Humphrey quickly bolted another round and shot again at the front door splitting it in half. He was going to let Mooch bleed to death in front of the group. Salty again tried to get to Mooch. Humphrey shot again and a bullet hit the ground right in front of Salty.

Salty dove behind an old truck. This truck gave salty cover from Humphrey's fire and a line of sight on Mooch. Unfortunately Salty could not get to Mooch. It was too long of a distance with no cover. Humphrey would surely not play around much longer and he would hit him.

(Group POV) 5 Minutes Earlier.

"Alright 3. 2. 1…

…

GO" Salty said.

Nikolia and Hutch threw open the doors and Mooch was off running for the water pump.

Mooch ran as fast as he could to the water pump.

Mooch thought as he ran. I'm still alive. No gun shots, Humphrey probably didn't expect us to make this bold of a move.

Mooch filled the canteens and started running back. BAM. A bullet struck Mooch in the leg.

"FUUCKKK" Mooch yelled falling to the ground. Mooch held his leg and looked at the front door, seeing Salty running towards him. Mooch heard another gunshot and saw the Front door explode

Mooch heard more gunshots and Saw Salty dive behind a truck.

Mooch thought to himself "Fuck. Ok what to do".

Salty looked back at the house seeing Kate, Nikolia and Hutch on the ground looking at him.

"Mooch are you there' Salty asked.

"I'm here bro, get me out of here" Mooch yelled back.

"You're going to be fine man, just hold on" Salty said.

"Fuck Salty, there's a lot of blood man, It hurts" Mooch said.

"You're going to be fine just hold on" Salty said.

Mooch looked up at the Sky. He could see the stars and he felt the cold air in his hair. Mooch prayed for Salty to be able to get him.

"Hutch throw me a radio" Salty said.

Hutch crawled across the floor and picked up a radio. Hutch slid the radio to Nikolia and Nikolia threw the radio as close as he could to Salty. A gunshot rang out and the wooden beam next to the front door exploded. Nikolia fell to the floor.

"Nikolia are you ok" Salty said.

"I'm fine, just scared the fuck out of me" Nikolia said.

Salty pushed the button and yelled into the radio "HUMPHREY I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS".

Salty starts crawling towards Mooch.

Another gunshot is heard and hits the ground in front of Salty forcing Salty back behind the truck.

Salty looks at Mooch and sees tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be ok man, keep Kate safe" Mooch says.

"No you're going to be fine" Salty says.

As Mooch lay bleeding to death Salty could not help but think that this was all his fault. Even though it wasn't he still felt it.

Mooch lay bleeding there for almost an hour when Salty saw him die. He saw Mooch sort of slump into himself. He went limp. Salty knew Mooch died.

"You can go to him now" Humphrey said over the radio.

Salty crawled to Mooch and closed his eyes. Salty took Mooches dog tags and walked back to the house.

"What happened Hutch said?

Salty didn't say anything. Salty sat down and set Mooches bloody Dog Tags down on the table. Hutch sighed and sat down. Nikolia shook his head and walked upstairs.

Kate looked at Salty and said "He needs to be stopped".

Salty nodded and said "Kate we've got to draw him in. You need to bring him back before he takes out Hutch and Nikolia.

"I'm going to go find him" Kate said.

"I'm going with you" Salty said.

Kate nodded and walked upstairs to tell Nikolia while Salty told Hutch. With one less person to watch keep watch, rotations went longer that night.

Kate and Salty stocked up on ammo the next morning and set off to find Humphrey while Nikolia and Hutch stayed in the house.

With the front door split in half from the sniper round the living room seemed too open to protect. Hutch and Nikolia were busy fortifying the study room which was almost as big, but had giant bookshelves and desks everywhere. It also had a nice fireplace. Not that they would use it. The events that had transpired over the past few days weighed heavy on everybody's mind. The only question now, who dies next? What happens if we capture Humphrey? Can Kate bring him back?


	18. The Church and the walls

(Kate and Salty POV)

"I know you're a girl, but you're a soldier. An alpha at that so don't try to out-do me too hard" Salty said.

"Yea, I'll try" Kate said.

"Good let's go find Humphrey then" Salty said.

Kate nodded and followed Salty. They searched everywhere and eventually found themselves at the old Church.

Salty and Kate walked through the door and found a row of pews facing an altar. A large cross hung above the alter. A figure was in the second pew. It was Humphrey.

"Humphrey" Salty said.

Humphrey turned his head, smiled and said "Hey guys what's up"?

"Humphrey is that you" salty said.

"No, he's locked away still, but I'll take any voicemails you have" Humphrey said.

"You're going to lose" Salty said.

"How so" Humphrey asked.

"Kate is going to get through to him, and he's going to force you back. Until you're gone" Salty said.

"What if he likes it this way"? Humphrey said.

"He doesn't" Kate said.

"Ah, why would he trust you Kate" Humphrey said.

"Because he loves me" Kate said.

"Ah, really. But do you love him" Humphrey said getting up.

Humphrey walked towards Kate and Salty and stopped when he was standing right in front of them.

"Of course I do" Kate said.

"Really, I mean you didn't even tell him that you were pregnant" Humphrey said.

"I…I…"Kate stammered.

"Yea, yea. Sound like love doesn't it. Unless it isn't his kid" Humphrey said.

"It is Humphrey's" Kate said raising her rifle at him.

"Oh did that strike home, hmm well lower the gun. You wouldn't want to hurt your little Humphrey, or the father of your unborn child. Would you?" Humphrey said.

"You're not Humphrey" Kate said.

"I look like him. I feel like him. Kate come here and be with me" Humphrey said smiling

"You're not Humphrey" Kate said.

"Whatever you say babe" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey stop this. Come with us we can help you" Salty said.

"Na I'm good" Humphrey said.

Humphrey turned and started walking away. The battle of thoughts had returned and Humphrey's mind was a blur of voices.

(Humphrey POV)

"KATE KILL ME" Humphrey yelled.

"Be quiet or I'll kill her"

"FUCK YOU. I'm done being scared I'm taking control" Humphrey said.

"Do it then"

(Back in the church)

Humphrey fell to the ground clutching his head.

"Humphrey" Salty said running to Humphrey.

Humphrey punched Salty and started choking him.

"K… Kate get through… to… him NOW" Salty said gasping for air.

"Humphrey come back I need you. You're going to be a father. Please come back to me" Kate said.

Humphrey pulls a 9mm Berretta from his waistline and points it at Kate. Salty hits Humphrey hard enough to alter the angle that he was pointing the gun. Humphrey fired and a load gunshot echoed through the church.

Kate dove to the floor while Salty and Humphrey fought.

"Humphrey you can do this" Salty yelled.

(Humphrey POV)

"You are not in control anymore" Humphrey said.

"I will kill everybody you love"

"Get out of my mind. GET OUT OF MY HEAD".

"Never"

(Back in the church)

Hutch, Shakey, and Nikolia had heard the gunshot and ran to the church. They saw Kate hiding behind one of the pews and Salty and Humphrey fighting.

"Humphrey stop" Hutch said running to help Salty.

Humphrey punches Salty and lifts the 1911 from his holster and points it at Hutch. Humphrey pulls the trigger sending a 45 ACP at Hutch. A bullet hits Hutch in the chest knocking the wind out of him.

"Hutch are you ok" Nikolia says from next to Kate.

"Fuck I'm fine, thank god for Kevlar" Hutch said winded.

"Humphrey please stop" Kate said.

Salty punches Humphrey and wrestles for the gun in his hand. Humphrey pulls the trigger again. BAM. Another bullet flies into the ceiling of the church. Salty was able to hit the magazine switch sending the Magazine falling to the floor.

"Still got one in the chamber" Humphrey says punching salty in the face.

"Humphrey stop" Hutch says stepping out from behind a pew.

Kate saw Salty at gunpoint from Humphrey. Hutch slowly walking towards Humphrey punches Salty in the face knocking him out.

"Humphrey please stop" Hutch says.

Humphrey turns to Hutch and smiles.

"I don't know why everyone is telling me to stop "Humphrey says "I've just gotten started"

Humphrey clicks the safety on and throws the gun at Hutch as hard as he could. The gun hits hutch in the face knocking him down. Humphrey runs at Hutch and knocks him out as well.

"2 down. 3 to go" Humphrey said picking up a gun from the floor.

"Humphrey stop" Shakey said.

"Tell me to stop one more time" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey please. You've done enough, just stop" Shakey said.

Humphrey walks over to Shakey and puts his hand behind his head and whispers.

"I warned you" Humphrey said emptying the last 4 bullets into Shakey's chest.

Shakey's body fell to the ground.

"2 to go' Humphrey said stepping over Shakey.

Kate and Nikolia are standing in front of the door when Humphrey stops 5 feet away from them. Nikolia steps in front of Kate.

"I'm not letting you get to Kate Humphrey" Nikolia says "You're going to have to kill me too".

"I'm not killing you" Humphrey said. "It's time to go to sleep".

Humphrey swings his arm so fast and catches Nikolia in the jaw. Nikolia could do nothing to stop it. Nikolia fell to the ground.

"Humphrey you killed him" Kate said stepping back.

"Didn't you listen? He's not dead, just knocked out" Humphrey said.

"What now, it's just me and you" Kate said.

"Quite simple" Humphrey said.

"What" Kate said?

"1…Left…to…go" Humphrey said.

Humphrey raises his fist and reels back his arm. Kate flinches away.

(Humphrey POV)

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HER" Humphrey yelled.

"You will do nothing"

"Get out of my head now" Humphrey said.

"You don't want that to happen. You killed your friends, they'll never look at you the same again".

"I said get out" Humphrey said.

"Do you think she still loves you?"

"Get out" Humphrey said.

"You going to have to kill me, which means take that gun and end it"

"GET OUT NOW"

(Back in the Church)

Humphrey lowered his fist and looked down. Kate opened her eyes and looked at Humphrey.

"H…Humphrey is that you" Kate asked.

"Kate… I…I got him…I…I'm sorry" Humphrey said falling to his knees.

"Humphrey. You've got to fight this" Kate said.

Humphrey hold his head and yells.

"Humphrey what's wrong" Kate said.

"I can't beat it. The voice won't stop' Humphrey said.

"Humphrey you can do it" Kate said.

Humphrey lets go of his head and stands up.

"Humphrey is it you" Kate said.

"It's me, but I don't know how long" Humphrey says.

Salty, Nikolia and Hutch who were knocked out began to wake up.

Hutch jumps up and grabs a gun that was lying near him. Hutch points the gun at Humphrey and says

"Humphrey you're not going to hurt Kate and I'm going to stop you"

"Hutch its Humphrey" Kate said.

"I can't trust that" Hutch says clicking the safety off.

Kate stands next to Humphrey and says "Yo can trust me".

Hutch brings back the hammer with his thumb and aims it at Humphrey.

Humphrey brings his hand to Kate shoulder and begins to say something.

BAM

Kate jumps in front of Humphrey taking the bullet.

"Hutch no" Salty yells.

"KATE" Humphrey yells.

Humphrey brings his gun up and starts shooting at Hutch. Hutch is hit twice in the chest.  
"Kate are you ok" Humphrey asks.

Kate coughs and says "Kevlar for the win again".

Humphrey laughs and says "Don't ever do that again".

Kate struggles to stand up. Humphrey helps her up and says "I think it's over.

Humphrey, Nikolia, Salty and Kate walk back to the house.

Humphrey said "Good thing that other me didn't know about this".

Humphrey flipped a switch and part of the wall moved. Humphrey slid a piece of the wall to the side and entered a little hidden walkway. Humphrey motioned for the others to follow. Hutch and Nikolia followed but salty and Kate stayed back.

"Kate" Salty said.

"Huh"? Kate said.

"That's not Humphrey" Salty whispered.

"What do you mean, of course it is" Kate said.

"Kate, it isn't" Salty said.

"How so Salty" Kate said irritably.

"Why hasn't he asked about the baby? Why is he leading us into an area of the house that we haven't seen? The other me? Kate it isn't him. Be careful" Salty said walking past Kate to the rest of the group.

Kate frowned and thought. No it's over…Is it over? Kate walked after Salty and stopped at the end of the hallway. Nikolia and Hutch were knocked out. The lights flickered and Kate swore she saw a shadow in the far wall.

Kate walked into the room and saw 4 chairs in 4 corners of a room.

"Salty" Kate said.

Salty came running from the hallway from the other side of the room.

"KATE RUN. IT'S NOT HIM" Salty said.

BAM

A bullet hit Salty in the leg causing him to trip. Kate jumped and ran down the hallway she came from. Kate heard a noise and saw the wall she passed through closing.

NO, NO, NO, NO" Kate yelled.

The wall closed trapping her in the hallways with Humphrey. Kate heard Salty yell then silence.

Kate saw a door to her left side and went to it


	19. the Evil Ive done Words are said

(Humphrey POV)

Humphrey led Nikolia and Hutch into the room and stopped.

"What is this place Humphrey" Nikolia said.

"I don't know he never told me" Humphrey said.

"Who didn't tell you" Hutch said confused.

"Humphrey" Humphrey said turning around.

"What" Hutch said?

Humphrey stepped up to Hutch and punched him hard enough to knock him out. Nikolia in shock couldn't move as Humphrey dashed to him. Humphrey knocked Nikolia out just in time to See Salty walk into the room.

"What the fuck" Salty said.

Humphrey dashed to him and made a grab for him. Salty countered and ran across the room down the hallway. Salty didn't want Humphrey to get to Kate so he ran the opposite way of her hoping he could alert her that it wasn't Humphrey they were talking to.

Humphrey chased Salty to another room and stopped at the end of the Hallway. Humphrey entered the room and found it empty but saw an open door at the end of the room. Humphrey walked over to it and entered that room. Empty. Humphrey heard a creak from behind him and saw Salty drop from a beam of wood up on the ceiling.

Salty ran back through the door.

"KATE RUN. IT'S NOT HIM" Salty said.

Humphrey drew his gun and fired a bullet into Saltys leg causing him to fall.

Humphrey ran to Salty and saw Kate back away and run back down the hallway. Humphreys flipped a switch that caused the wall they had entered through to close. Kate was trapped all he had to do was get Hutch, Nikolai, and Salty tied up. Salty tried to crawl away but Humphrey caught him. Humphrey hit him in the leg causing him to yell then knocked him out.

Humphrey sat the three unconscious bodies in the chairs and began tying them to the chairs with rope.

"3 down 1 to go…Again" Humphrey said.

Humphrey walked through the doorway to find the Hallway Kate ran through Empty. Humphrey thought no way she made it through. Humphrey heard a creak and saw the door to the left slightly open. Bingo.

Humphrey opened the door stepped into the room and closed the door.

"Kate" Humphrey said.

Silence

(Kates POV)

The door was unlocked. Kate went inside and started to close the door when she heard Humphrey walking down the hallway. "Shit" Kate thought Kate walked to the darkest corner of the room as quietly as she could. Kate stepped on a loose board and heard a loud creak. Kate stopped and tried to hide in the darkness as best as she could. The door opened and Humphrey stepped in. Humphrey closed the door.

"Kate" Humphrey said.

(Back in the room)

"Kate come out" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey fight this" Kate said.

Humphrey turned to a dark corner of the room and saw a black silhouette.

"Kate" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey fight this please" Kate said.

Humphrey stepped closer to Kate. Kate backed a step away her back against the wall.

Humphrey continued to walk until he was right in front of Kate. Humphrey leaned over her shoulder and whispered

"Even if he regains control. I will never leave him alone, who do you think comforted him after his parent's death. You? Eve? Winston? Your family never got to him, I was already there" Humphrey said "I was there all along. Waiting. I was there in the shower, and I'm here now".

Kate turned her head away and said "Humphrey please".

"Kate I've always been here? Hell you could say I'm your boyfriend. Humphrey has always had problems with loneliness. What you think the east did this? No, I'm sure Salty told you that the mission where he got captured caused this. No I just comforted him when he was alone. I think of Humphrey like a younger brother. I have to make the hard decisions that he won't. I care about him, and I care about you. But he needs to make a hard decision. Hard enough that it tears the very fabric of his being away" Humphrey said.

"What do you mean" Kate said.

"You… or Him" Humphrey said "But first some things have to be straightened out"

"What things" Kate said.

"Sorry not that I don't trust you but you'll find out" Humphrey said hitting Kate knocking her out.

Humphrey caught Kate's body before she fell to the ground. Humphrey carried Kate into the room and sat her in the 4th chair and began tying her up with rope.

(Humphrey POV)

"Now we wait for our guests of honor to wake. Then the game begins"

"What game" Humphrey said.

"What game? Humphrey you know what game. You pick who lives and who dies".

"No "Humphrey said.

"No"

"I said no" Humphrey said.

"Maybe I can change your mind".

Humphrey pulls out a handgun and points it at Kate.

"OK, OK, OK. Fine, just stop" Humphrey says.

"Good"

Humphrey lowers the gun and puts it away.

"You are going to pick who lives and dies until it's only you and Kate".

"Yea then what" Humphrey says.

"You'll find out".

Humphrey waited until Nikolia stirred and began to wake up. Nikolia looked up and shook his head.

"Humphrey what are you doing" Nikolia said.

"Humphrey isn't doing anything" Humphrey said.

Salty and Hutch stirred as well. Hutch groaned and looked up. Salty looked up and frowned.

"Welcome guys" Humphrey said.

"Yea thanks "Hutch said.

"How's that leg Salty" Humphrey asked.

Salty didn't answer.

Kate began to wake up.

"I said, how's that leg? Humphrey said putting pressure on the Saltys gunshot wound.

Salty groans and says "it's nothing".

"Good" Humphrey says.

Humphrey pulls up a chair and says "well I'm sure you all have questions. First I want to address that Salty was wrong all along. Humphrey didn't get, well, me from the East. Humphrey was already stuck with me".

"Humphrey was never alone, he had us" Kate said straining against the rope.

Humphrey stood up and walked over to Kate. Humphrey leaned down and said "Did he? He had his friends when his crush, the girl he loved more in the world went off to Alpha training school. He had his friends when they went off to talk to girls? He had friends when his parents died?

Humphrey picks Kate up by her shirt collar and says "He never had friends, only me. I've been there more than any of you have. Humphrey threw Kate down into the chair.

"HEY Leave her alone" Hutch says.

Humphrey walked over to Hutch and says "Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you" Hutch says straining against the ropes.

"Hmm, get back to me when you get free" Humphrey says sitting back down. "So here's how this is going go. Humphrey is going to talk but I'm in control. He's going to pick who lives and dies. Until there's only two left".

Humphrey cracks his neck and Kate could tell it was him.

"Humphrey" Kate said.

"Kate oh god I'm sorry. Please Kate kill me" Humphrey says.

"Humphrey I forgive you" Kate says.

"Hutch or Kate" Humphrey says suddenly.

"No" Humphrey says.

"HUTCH OR KATE" Humphrey says pointing the gun at Kate.

"ME" Hutch says "KILL ME".

Humphrey points the gun at Hutch and pulls the trigger sending a bullet into his chest killing him.

"NO" Salty says straining against the ropes with no effect.

"Nikolia or Salty" Humphrey says suddenly again.

"Humphrey its ok man" Salty says "I forgive you".

Humphrey has tears in his eyes as he points the gun at Salty against his will.

"Salty I'm sorry" Humphrey says pulling the trigger sending another bullet into his chest killing him.

"Nikolia or Kate" Humphrey says again.

No answer is given and the gun doesn't move.

"NIKOLIA OR KATE" Humphrey says louder.

The gun doesn't move again.

"Humphrey fight this" Kate says.

(Humphrey's POV)

"Humphrey choose or I will"

"No, you won't hurt either of them, you've taken my friends, and you will not take the one I saved or my Girlfriend. I'll die before that happens" Humphrey says.

"You will choose"

"No" Humphrey says.

"Choose"

"Me" Humphrey says.

"Humphrey no" Kate yells.

"Me, kill me. DO IT. I'm done with you ruining my life" Humphrey says.

"No"

"Fine then I'll get someone who will do it" Humphrey says.

Humphrey strains to lower the gun. It was like something was fighting to stay in control. Humphrey was able to lower the gun and walk over to Kate. Humphrey pulled out his knife and cut the rope that was holding Kate. Humphrey hands the gun to Kate and sat down in a chair.

Kate in utter shock doesn't say a word. Kate looks down at the gun in her hands and then looks back up to Humphrey as if to seek an answer. Pleading for there to be some other way when there wasn't one. Kate started shaking her head.

"No "Kate said "I won't do it".

Humphrey frowns and looks down in sadness.

"Kate if you can't, then I will" Humphrey said.


	20. One remains standing, we all fall down

"Why Humphrey, why sacrifice yourself" Kate said.

"Kate this thing won't leave me alone, its taking all my willpower to keep it from killing you and soon I won't be able to hold it back" Humphrey said "I could never have a normal life with this".

"You were doing well before just go back and do that same thing" Kate said.

"Kate believe me I would, but that was before everything happened. Now that I've let it in it won't leave me alone" Humphrey said.

"What about our future, our family, our dream" Kate said.

"Kate, there is no other way, don't you see" Humphrey said.

"I can help you" Kate said.

"Kate please, you know that I'm right. Think about our child, I would be putting him or her in constant danger. I would be putting you in danger, as well as anybody else… Kate I've killed people, I've killed my friends. I can never forgive myself for that, but I'll die before I hurt you or our child. So Kate please do it" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey that wasn't you, don't blame yourself for that" Kate said.

"I blame myself for all the evil I've done" Humphrey said "Kate please… I'll be ok"

"Humphrey I…" Kate stammered.

"I love you" Humphrey said "It's the only way".

Humphrey lowered his head and closed his eyes. Humphrey whispered in a shaky voice full of sadness "Kate please"

Kate points the gun at Humphrey and whispers "Humphrey I hope I see you on the other side".

Kate clicks the safety off and grips the gun tighter.

"Kate wait" Nikolia says.

Kate lowers the gun and looks at Nikolia.

"You won't recover from this if you do it. Let me" Nikolia says.

"Nikolia I have to do this" Kate said.

"Kate please, this will destroy you" Nikolia says holding his hand out.

Kate looks at Humphrey and says "Humphrey he's right".

"Nikolia do it" Humphrey says straining to hold back the voice.

Kate hands the gun to Nikolia and turns to walk away listening for a gunshot.

"Humphrey forgive me" Nikolia says.

(The past)

"Kate come on stop being so uptight" Humphrey says.

"Humphrey as a future leader of this city I have to be" Kate says.

"You still know what fun is "Humphrey says.

Kate looks at Humphrey, that 16 year old guy she had known since he was 5 was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"I know what fun is" Kate said pushing Humphrey.

"Show me" Humphrey says pushing her back.

"How" Kate asked.

"Come explore with me" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey I have alpha duties today I can't" Kate said walking ahead of him.

"You know sometimes I wish you weren't an alpha, but then I realize that it is what it is" Humphrey says sadly.

"Humphrey it's not my choice" Kate said.

"Everyone has a choice Kate" Humphrey says.

Humphrey stops walking and looks at Kate. Kate turns around and looks at Humphrey.

"Kate we could run away together, be together. No rules, no responsibilities. Just us" Humphrey says holding out his hand.

Kate walks over to Humphrey and says "Humphrey you will always have my heart, but this is better for everybody if I just follow responsibility".

"KATE" Winston yells "IT'S TIME TO GO".

Kate looks back and then looks at Humphrey.

"You won't come with me" Humphrey says.

Kate kisses Humphrey and turns and walks away leaving Humphrey there alone.

"I told you she wouldn't do it"

"Shut up" Humphrey said fighting back tears.

"Oh what you going to cry about it, man up"

Humphrey walks down the path to his house and walks inside.

(Back to reality)

"I left him there alone" Kate said out loud to herself.

"Humphrey forgive me" Nikolia says.

Kate closes her eyes and prepares for the gunshot.

Suddenly Nikolia turns and fires a bullet at Kate. A bullet hits Kate in the stomach sending her to the ground. Nikolia then takes off down the hallway running so fast that he was able to smash right through the wooden wall that blocked the hallway.

"KATE" Humphrey yells running to her.

"H…Humphrey" Kate said with blood coming from her mouth.

"Oh god" Humphrey says picking her up.

"Humphrey go" Kate said "I'm dying".

"Kate please don't leave me" Humphrey says "This thing will have all it needs to take control, I won't be able to stop it".

"You will, use this anger to fight it, destroy it and remember" Kate said getting weaker.

"Kate" Humphrey says.

"I…I…love you Humphrey" Kate says going limp in his arms.

"KATE DON'T GO PLEASE" Humphrey yells shaking her.

Kates head fell back. She was lifeless. Leaving Humphrey alone in the room. A room full of sadness and anger. Humphrey looked blank with a face full of shock. Disbelief. Kate, his Kate was gone. The mother to his unborn child. His child gone too.

"I told you"

"NO" Humphrey said.

"No"

"You will not speak her name, you will not speak to me about this" Humphrey yelled.

"It's your fault"

"Shut up and get out of my head" Humphrey yelled.

"What if I don't want to?"

"I said Get OUT" Humphrey said.

"If I leave, you will have no one"

"NOW" Humphrey said "Stay gone. I don't need you".

"Suit yourself"

Humphrey was truly alone. Why would Nikolia do this?

Humphrey looks up and see's the gun on the table. Humphrey looks down at Kate and closes her eyes. Humphrey leans over Kate and kisses her forehead.

"I will make it right Kate" Humphrey says standing up.

Humphrey picks up the gun and says "Of all the evil I've done, words are said. Only one remains standing, then they all fall down"

Humphrey starts walking down the hallway until he reaches the end.

"Nikolia" Humphrey said stepping into the living room. Nikolia was standing at the far end of the room.

"Humphrey" Nikolia says "Is it you".

"You killed her" Humphrey says firing at Nikolia missing him by a great distance.

Humphrey was obviously losing his mind.

"Humphrey I didn't kill her" Nikolia says.

"I SAW YOU SHOOT HER" Humphrey said firing again shattering a vase next to Nikolia.

"Humphrey you killed her" Nikolia says.

"Why would I kill her, she was the mother to my child, and my girlfriend. I got the voice under control and cut her loose. I sat down in her chair and gave her the gun, which you then took from her when she couldn't do it. You then shot her" Humphrey yelled shooting again causing Nikolia to get hit in the shoulder.

Nikolia slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. Nikolia stood up shakily clutching his shoulder.

"HUMPREY LISTEN TO ME, You never cut Kate loose. You never gave her the gun. She never gave the gun to me. You said "I blame myself for all the evil I've done. Then something like of all the evil I've done, words are said. Only one remains standing, then they all fall down. THEN YOU SHOT HER. YOU NEVER REGAINED CONTROL, Until now".

"NO YOU KILLED HER" Humphrey said shooting again narrowly missing Nikolia.

"Humphrey let me show you" Nikolia says.

Humphrey was in deep thought and slowly lowered the gun.

"Humphrey please listen to me" Nikolia says "Give me the gun, then if you don't believe me you can kill me".

Nikolia steps forward slowly until he was in front of Humphrey. Humphrey hit the magazine release button sending the magazine to the floor then slid the slide back ejecting the round from the chamber.

Humphrey dropped the gun and motioned for Nikolia to go back into the room. Humphrey followed Nikolia down the hallway until they both reached the end.

Nikolia turned around and said "Humphrey regain control and see the truth".

Nikolia and Humphrey walked into the room.

Humphrey saw 4 chairs and his chair at the front of the room. Humphrey saw Hutch and Salty still strapped to their chairs, heads slumped down. Dead. Lifeless. Humphrey saw 1 chair shattered. Nikolia. Humphrey slowly turned to the last chair and saw Kate slumped down. Still restrained a gunshot in her stomach.

"No" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey she never left that chair" Nikolia said.

"NO, NO, NO, NO Humphrey said falling to his knees "SHE GOT OUT. YOU KILLED HER".

"Humphrey" Nikolia said.

"I…I…killed her" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey come on" Nikolia says "There's nothing you can do".

Humphrey reaches into Kates pocket and pulls out her wallet. Humphrey goes through it pulling out all of the pictures in the wallet. Humphrey then takes Kates necklace off and puts it and the pictures in his pocket.

Humphrey and Nikolia walk down the hallway and emerge into the living room. Humphrey and Nikolia pick up their rifles and walk out of what was left of the front door.

"FREEZE" A voice shouts.

Nikolia and Humphrey looked up to see a team of Western soldiers pointing their weapons at them.

"Whoa were friendlies" Humphrey said.

"Yea, The ones who blew up the ammo depot" the soldier said.

"Oh yea" Humphrey said

Humphrey pulled his rifle up and started spraying bullets at the soldiers causing them to scatter. Humphrey and Nikolia ran back into the house and ran up the stairs. Humphrey and Nikolia ran into a room and shut the door.

"Ok here's the plan. You're going out that window and you're going to run away from here" Humphrey said.

"What" Nikolia said?

"You heard me go" Humphrey said opening the window.

"I'm not leaving you to get captured" Nikolia says.

"Trust me they won't" Humphrey says.

"Humphrey they'll kill you" Nikolia says.

"Yes but not you" Humphrey said "Go now".

"Humphrey come with me, we can escape together" Nikolia says.

"There's no escape for me, of all the evil I've done, words are said. Then they all fall down" Humphrey said "I've done things I'll never be able to take back, I killed Kate, and my son, my friends, and almost you… I used to think I saved you from the east".

"You did" Nikolia says stepping out the window.

"No you saved me. You and your dad could have given me up to the East and this wouldn't of happened" Humphrey says.

"Please come with me" Nikolia says.

"Go, I'll hold them off so you can escape" Humphrey said "It's time for me to stop running"

"Running from what" Nikolia says.

"My past" Humphrey says.

Humphrey hears footsteps on the stairs and hushed voices. Humphrey shuts the window and motions for Nikolia to go.

The door bursts open. Humphrey spins around and starts shooting bullets through the door and walls next to it.

Humphrey moves into the next room and hears a voice.

"Johnson KIA sir" the voice says.

"Damn somebody kill that fucker" another soldiers says.

"Move into the room" that same soldier said.

Humphrey heard footsteps moving into the room.

"It's empty sir" a voice says.

"Impossible" the soldiers says.

Humphrey slowly makes his way to the door at the far end of the room. Humphrey turns the doorknob and slowly opens the door. Humphrey steps out into the hallway and moves for the stairs.

"There he is" a voice says.

Humphrey runs down the stairs and ran to the hole in the wall.

BAM, BAM, BAM.

A bullets strike Humphrey in the leg shoulder and arm causing him to fall through the hole.

"Find him" The soldier says.

Humphrey reaches into his pocket and pulls out a grenade. Humphrey pulls the pin and tosses it into the living room.

"GRENADE" a voice yells.

BOOM

The entrance into the tunnel collapses blocking the exit.

Humphrey crawls into the room and sits in the back of the room. Humphrey's back was against the wall.

"Go around the back find a way in" A voice echoed through the tunnels.

Humphrey pulled up his rifle and checked the magazine. Empty.

Humphrey sat against the wall and saw before him his friends, his girlfriend, and all the evil he had committed. Humphrey's vision started to blur. Blood loss.

Humphrey closed his eyes for what seemed like a few seconds, but opened his eyes 10 minutes later.

Humphrey looked up and saw Kate, Hutch, and Salty standing there.

"You're dead" Humphrey said

"We are dead" Salty says.

"So I'm losing my mind" Humphrey says.

"Yep" Hutch said.

"I'm sorry" Humphrey said "Whatever the point is, making me repent to all this, I'm sorry I had no control over my actions. I had no choice"

"Like you said, we all have a choice. It's your fault that were dead Humphrey" Kate says.

"See, that's where I know it's not Kate, she would never say that, she would have said it wasn't my fault" Humphrey says "I told you to leave me alone".

"I did Humphrey. But now you're truly alone" Kate said.

"Yea, you caused this, not me, how long" Humphrey said.

"How long what" Kate said.

"How long have you been altering my point of view, twisting my hold on reality" Humphrey asked "Nikolia didn't kill Kate, I did".

"For a while now" Kate said.

"Talk to me in your true form, not wearing my dead girlfriends face" Humphrey said.

"No" Kate said "I can pick from anybody you killed".

Kate transformed into Garth, then to Mooch, then back to Kate.

"Here let me make it better" Kate said. Kate transformed into a little boy.

Humphrey looked confused.

"This is what your child would have grown to if you wouldn't have killed him" the child said.

"I didn't kill him" Humphrey said "You did".

"True" The child said.

"Why torment me with the people I've killed" Humphrey said "I know where it ends".

"Where does it end Humphrey" the child says.

"It ends with me putting a bullet into my own head ending this hell" Humphrey said.

"Does it" the child says.

"Humor me, Why do all this" Humphrey asked.

The child walked over to Humphrey and transformed back into Kate.

"You've been alone all your life. The fact that you tried to run for so long from your past. You couldn't handle your mother's death. It pushed you over the edge. You lost your mind Humphrey boy. You lost your mind. You pushed Winston and Eve away after they tried to connect with you. You found closure with their young daughter. Then she left" Kate said.

"Stop" Humphrey said.

"Leaving you alone again for the second time. That you couldn't handle, compared to your mother's death this was far worse. Your little Kate abandoned you too. What were you doing wrong"? You put all your trust into her. Kate we could run away together, be together. No rules, no responsibilities. Just us" Kate said.

"Stop please" Humphrey said shaking.

"She walked away from you. She broke your heart, so you took the blame to yourself. Of course you had your friends, until they too abandoned you. They were so into talking to girls, and impressing girls that you had no interest for. They walked away too. What were you doing wrong" Kate said.

"Please stop "Humphrey said in tears.

"You see now why I had to step in. You were broken. Shattered. A boy plagued by grief and an abandonment, an outcast by society and friends. A loser. A boy who walked the path of guilt. That is until one day, he's had enough. He joined the army. A boy now dedicated to walking the riotous path, following orders given with no hesitation. A man bowing to the will of society. Just trying to fit in with any group that won't leave him again" Kate said.

"Kate I'm sorry" Humphrey said looking up.

"You're going to die Humphrey. Stop running. Face it. You're losing a lot of blood boy. Just end it. Be with Kate, your son, your mother, your friends. Be with them again. It's easy' Kate said "If you don't you're going to be captured. Spending the rest of your life in jail for something that was justified"

"How" Humphrey said.

Kate makes a gun with her fingers and points it at her head.

"Bang" Kate says.

"I can't" Humphrey says.

"Would you like me to help you" Kate says walking towards Humphrey.

"No" Humphrey said.

"Let me show you all the evil you committed in your life"

Kate walked over to Humphrey and touched his head. Filling him with the past.

Humphrey and Kate were standing back in that blown out store.

"Where are we" Humphrey said.

"You are still back in the house, bleeding to death. This is all a vision of your past" Kate said.

"Why" Humphrey said.

"Look" Kate said pointing up ahead.

Humphrey was fighting Garth. Humphrey got garth in a chokehold and was killing him.

"Wait for it" Kate said.

Humphrey picked up Garths revolver and pointed it at his head.

BAM.

"Beautiful" Kate said.

"Stop" Humphrey said.

"Next stop. Can-do" Kate said.

The world changed now Humphrey was standing in the living room of the house. Can-do was standing over at the window. Salty and the rest of the group were standing around the table. Someone was talking over the radio.

"I don't see how Humphrey…

"CAN DO GET OUT OF THE WINDOW" Salty yelled.

BAM.

Can-do fell to the ground.

"2 Down" Kate said.

The world changed again.

Humphrey was standing out in the rain. Humphrey saw Mooch running across the ground with canteens.

BAM

Mooch fell to the ground and Salty ran from the house. The world went black.

"Do you see what I'm trying to show you" Kate said.

"Yea, I'm a bad person who's been forced to do bad things" Humphrey said.

"No" Kate said. The world changed and Humphrey was standing in the church.

"I warned you" Humphrey said firing 4 bullets into Shakey's chest killing him.

The world changed Humphrey was back in the room.

Humphrey fired a bullet killing Hutch.

Humphrey fired a bullet killing Salty.

"STOP" Humphrey yelled.

"No" Kate said "I'll show you one more then I'm done".

The world changed and Humphrey was back in the room.

Salty was dead, Hutch was dead, and Nikolia was strapped into the chair as well as Kate.

"No" Humphrey said "Not this".

"She screamed for you to stop Humphrey" Kate said.

Humphrey stood in front of Kate and said "I blame myself for all the evil I've done".

"Humphrey that wasn't you, please fight this" Kate said.

"Of all the evil I've done, words are said. Only one remains standing, then they all fall down" Humphrey says again pointing a gun at Kate.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE DON'T" Kate yelled.

Humphrey pulls back the hammer and pulls the trigger.

BAM.

Kate screams. Humphrey stands there watching Kate bleed to death.

"Humphrey… I… Forgive you" Kate says "I'm sorry I abandoned you when we were kids and I love you".

"You never loved him" Humphrey said in an evil voice.

"Humphrey will beat you" Kate said.

"You didn't" Humphrey said.

Kate started growing weaker and her vision blurred.

"Humphrey I love you" Kate said.

Kates head slumped down and the world went black.

Humphrey was back in the room. Alone.

"Kate" Humphrey said.

"HUMPHREY PLEASE DON'T" Kate voice yelled from inside his head.

Humphrey grabbed his head.

"CAN DO GET OUT OF THE WINDOW" Saltys voice yelled.

Humphrey yelled. And slid back the slide on the gun.

"Coyote" Garths voice said.

"Outcast by society, a loser" Kates voice said.

Humphrey looks at the gun in his hand and slowly raises it to his head.

"I'm evil" Humphrey said "I'm going to hell".

"HUMPHREY STOP RUNNING! END IT" an evil voice says.

"Of all the evil I've done, words are said" Humphrey says sadly "Only one remains standing"

"TAKE US HOME HUMPHREY" The evil voice says again.

Humphrey looks up with a cold expression.

"Then they all fall down "Humphrey whispers.

BANG


	21. Authors Note

Alpha and Omega Fanfiction Black Hawk Down

Status: Complete

Notes: I may post an Epilogue of what happened to Nikolia if you all want it, or the alternate endings. Actually I'm going to post the alternate endings, for those of you who didn't like the ending if there are any. Lol .

People are going to hate. Somebody's going to say that the ending wasn't good, it was rushed. Honestly my own opinion on the ending putting aside my bias towards my story. I thought the ending was amazing. The fact that the story behind Humphrey unfolded, with the voices of his past coming back. The visions, and Kate taunting him.

My goal of this story was to get whomever was reading emotionally attached to the characters. If I succeeded leave it in the comments. If you enjoyed the story and have any thoughts on how the story progressed and ended, please leave it in the reviews or my PM. I really want to learn how the ending impacted you.

Being honest again, making an ending is hard. There are so many things that you have to close, otherwise people will hate. I could have gone 3 different ways but I chose the one that I felt had the most psychological impact on the readers. For all the people who stayed by this story from the beginning thank you. You're the reason that I kept going.

I'd like to say a few names below that really kept me motivated to finish.

Xxthe dark shadowXx

Kellylad13

Mysterydude23

Branonymous

Wilhelm Wigworthy

bmiller0710

Just a few of the many who kept me motivated.

This story has been a journey one that I've found exciting and at points stressful. Again if you enjoyed the story leave a review or a PM.

Until the next story I'm Fightingforthewest. Thank you for reading and thank you for helping me through this story.


End file.
